


Мертвые вещи, живые вещи

by Bonniemary, Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cannibalism, Dark, M/M, References to Suicide, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Написано на заявку: Крис - полицейский, Зак - преступник. Зак берет Криса в заложники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвые вещи, живые вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: **Sova_Bu**  
>  Написано на заявку **Andrew_Clean** на **Pinto Pornophernalia:**
> 
> _Крис – полицейский, Зак – преступник._  
>  Зак берет Криса в заложники.  
> Принимаются любые фантазии по этому поводу. 
> 
>    
> Предупреждения: суицид, каннибализм, альтернативная реальность: у некоторых людей есть способности, а некоторые технологии шагнули далеко вперед.  
> Авторское: сначала был написан кусок про Совсем мертвые вещи (третья часть), а потом все остальное. Писалось все это реально на коленке, по 500 слов за раз, отсюда изначально схема – по 1 к на пов персонажа. Естественно, схема эта в итоге развалилась. Длинную и красивую эНЦу в спальне писала **Vanda_Kirkova**. Я уже говорила, как я люблю Ванду? Когда я рассказывала ей, что придумала для персонажей, она пряталась под плед и пищала Нет, пожалуйста, ты не можешь так с ними! И тогда я поняла, что все будет правильно.  
>  В тексте есть целая куча отсылок к известным художественным историям о маньяках – по большей части, наверное, к «Молчанию ягнят» (некоторые сцены и диалоги взяты оттуда).  
> И, наверное, нужно сказать об этом еще раз – это далеко не позитивная история, здесь целая куча ангста, крови и смертей. Но здесь есть ХЭ.

**Часть первая**

_Она говорит: сиди тихо.  
А еще она говорит: помнишь, как мы играли в прятки?  
Она закрывает ему лицо рукой – он едва может дышать – и прижимает его к себе.  
Он слышит, как колотится ее сердце. Быстро-быстро, точно крошечный молоточек. По щекам у нее текут слезы, но она не вытирает их.  
Он идет, говорит она, но там никого нет.  
Он совсем близко, она повторяет, близко, близко, совсем рядом!  
Он ничего не слышит.  
И тогда она кричит._

Крис проснулся за мгновение до звонка будильника и сел в кровати, хватая ртом воздух. Несколько секунд он сидел так, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом, потом протянул руку и выключил сигнал.  
– Доброе утро.  
Его бывшая, Лара, всегда думала, что это он ей говорил. Поэтому они, наверное, и расстались – Лара всегда думала слишком много, Крис работал слишком много, и оба они ни хрена не совпадали. Перед Ларой был Дерек – вот он совсем не думал, когда стащил пакет кокса из отдела вещественных доказательств. За травку Дереку может ничего и не сделали бы, но кокса было на десять штук, так что Крис пожал плечами, выгреб его шмотки и спустил с лестницы. Перед Дереком был… а, ладно.  
Крис умылся, надел рубашку (не вчерашнюю, а ту, которая почище), часы, взял бумажник, ключи от машины, две папки с делом Бана, свой блокнот, потом положил обратно бумажник и ключи, запихнул все документы под мышку, взял в зубы ключи, взял в руку телефон.  
– Карл.  
– Привет, принцесса. Какие планы на сегодня? Я собирался заскочить в эту психушку, допросить парня…  
– Я сам, – Крис открыл заднюю дверь автомобиля, обнаружил там забытую сумку, запихал в нее папки и недовольно поморщился – на шею упала тяжелая капля. Вот-вот ливанет.  
– Ты уверен? Парень-то, говорят, совсем псих, ты видел его дело…  
– Я хочу с ним пообщаться, – пока он обошел машину, на него упали еще три капли. Плохо дело. – Лучше позвони Саймону и спроси, что он выяснил по последней жертве.  
– Результаты вскрытия уже у тебя на столе, Пайн.  
Крис вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза и завел мотор. Включил дворники и пару секунд бездумно пялился на то, как они вытирают лобовое стекло.  
– Хорошо. Я приеду через пару часов.  
Карл то ли хмыкнул, то ли фыркнул, снова назвал его принцессой и свалил – наверное, читать отчет Пегга, заигрывать с Зои и пить кофе. Кофе, точно. Крис заехал в ближайшую забегаловку, взял горький с молоком и прихлебывал за рулем все время до пункта назначения.  
Стены там были чертовски высокие. Криса досмотрели два раза, проверили ID, проверили разрешение от прокурора, заставили проехать дальше по двору, досмотрели еще раз, отобрали табельный ствол и наконец пропустили. Внутри стен было еще больше. Сплошные коридоры и стены, никаких окон.  
– Прямо и налево. Последняя камера, – сказал охранник. – Я вам стул принес.  
Лучше бы полотенце. Крис хотел, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, очень хотел. Он подошел и бросил на стул сумку, стряхнул с плеч промокший пиджак.  
– От тебя озоном пахнет, – дружелюбно сообщили ему из камеры.  
Ящик громыхнул, открывая белое полотенце. Крис нерешительно взял его и начал вытирать волосы.  
– Мое имя – Крис Пайн, специальный агент…  
– На улице ведь дождь идет, правда?  
– Правда, – сказал Крис и посмотрел на Куинто в первый раз. 

 

Если у Пайна когда-то и была уверенность в том, что монстры должны выглядеть как монстры, то он ее уже давно потерял. Маньяк из Небраски, который сначала насиловал своих жертв, а потом создавал инсталляции с крысами и хомяками, выглядел как внимательный менеджер из магазина электроники. Тринадцатилетняя девочка, которая убила своих родителей и сожгла их тела на заднем дворе, была похожа на белокурого ангела.  
Человек, на счету которого было пятьдесят семь жертв за четыре с половиной года, выглядел… ну, нормально. На фотографиях, что Пайн видел раньше, волосы у него были длиннее, а сейчас – торчали ежиком, совсем короткие. У Криса даже ладони зачесались, представил, какая эта макушка на ощупь.  
Куинто сидел на койке возле стены и смотрел на Пайна сквозь прозрачную стену.  
– Крис – это Кристиан или Кристофер?  
– Кристофер, – он повесил полотенце на шею и повернулся к своей сумке. – Но все называют меня Крис, так что…  
– Я не все, – мягко заметил Куинто.  
– Федеральное бюро уполномочило меня предложить тебе…  
– М-м-м, – протянул тот, перебивая его, – люблю предложения. Особенно от всяких бюро. Но что мы все о работе, тебе не кажется, что для начала мы должны познакомиться? Узнать друг друга, а, Кристофер?  
– Крис.  
Они смотрели в глаза друг другу – это было любопытно. Будто бы Куинто вправду мог диктовать ему условия. Пайн ухмыльнулся, подтянул стул ближе и сел, достал из сумки папку с делом Бана.  
– Что именно ты хочешь узнать?  
– Тебя, – тут же ответил Куинто и опустил взгляд, точно самого себя смутив своей наглостью. Но надолго его смущения не хватило. – Почему ты пошел работать в ФБР?  
Крис открыл рот. Потом закрыл.  
– Пять минут, и ты меня уже бесишь, Закари. Неудивительно, что они держат тебя в стеклянной клетке, подальше от остальных заключенных.  
Куинто пожал плечами:  
– Александр сам был виноват.  
– Ты чуть ему член не откусил.  
– Чуть, – в голосе ощутимое сожаление. – Пары секунд не хватило.  
Крис покосился на часы. Он не надеялся, что разговор будет коротким, но и предположить не мог, что все выйдет именно так.  
– Объект не идет на контакт, – промурлыкал – да, точно, – Куинто. – И кто в этом виноват?  
Пайн покачал головой. Один – ноль.  
– С детства мечтал стать полицейским.  
– Это не ответ, – Куинто вцепился в него темными глазами. – Ну же, Кристофер, немного информации, а иначе я сам начну гадать. И поверь мне, так будет только хуже.  
Крис уже не знал, что и думать.  
– Предлагаю сделку, – спокойно сказал он, автоматически перенимая тон Куинто, – я расскажу тебе, почему я начал работать в ФБР, а ты поможешь мне с расследованием. Дело Бана, – не дожидаясь, пока Куинто спросит еще что-нибудь, Пайн поднялся и подошел к выдвижному ящику, в котором до этого лежало полотенце. Положил туда папку – только копии, никаких скрепок. – Тринадцать жертв за четыре месяца. Сообщи, если обнаружишь что-то важное.  
– Оставишь номер мобильного? – Куинто с места не двинулся. Тон у него был странный, такой, будто… он с Крисом заигрывал? Пайн отвернулся и, морщась, натянул мокрый пиджак.  
– Крикнешь своих нянек, они в курсе.  
– Ты пахнешь дождем, – сообщил Куинто. Наверное, вместо «до свиданья». Крис мельком глянул на него перед тем, как уйти – тот смотрел ему вслед, внимательно и задумчиво. 

 

Заку было скучно.  
О компьютере, телефоне, плеере и тому подобном тут и речи быть не могло, а когда он попросил книг, принесли Библию. Зак оскорбился, наделал журавликов и устроил соревнования по дальности полета беспилотников.  
В конце концов, он был монстром, нет?  
А вчера явилось это, голубоглазое и хмурое, в мокром пиджаке, со слипшимися ресницами, и… В общем, Заку стало интересно. Он не подал виду, наученный опытом, но уже потом, наедине, сам себе все-таки признался. Федеральный агент Кристофер В. Пайн, как было написано на его визитке (Зак вытащил ее из папки с делом Бана – не приколота скрепкой, а приклеена к уголку, – и, не удержавшись, поднес к носу, принюхался), был молод, красив и совершенно ненормален. Той самой ненормальностью, которую психи, наркоманы и извращенцы чуют друг в друге, как кобель чует течную суку.  
Зак психом не был. Так же как не был наркоманом и извращенцем.  
Он предпочитал называть себя особенным. Не хороший, не плохой, просто – другой. В юности он пытался выяснить, что с ним не так – прочитал целую гору книжек, мимоходом защитил докторскую, вроде бы все понял про Темного Пассажира, детскую травму и прочую ерунду, разложил по полочкам и навесил ярлыки. Итог был неутешительным. Приговор был логичным.  
Поэтому он просто смирился с тем, что жить ему осталось от полугода до двух – в зависимости от того, как будет продвигаться расследование и сколько времени пройдет от вынесения приговора до приведения его в исполнение. А потом появился федерал, и Заков Темный Пассажир ткнул пальцем в этого Пайна, принюхался (визитка пахла дождем и, едва ощутимо, хвоей, бред!) и загадочно улыбнулся. Это было странно, потому что обычно Темный Пассажир орал дурным голосом, как только видел что-то, что ему нравилось. Ну или если смотреть правде в глаза, кого-то. Кто был живым, кто двигался, говорил, дышал – до тех пор, пока Зак не добирался до этого человека.  
Крис тоже был особенным – сквозь бронированное стекло, сквозь одежду, сквозь кожу и кость его ненормальность кричала об этом. А он не знал.  
Зак даже растерялся немножко, но потом начал спрашивать и понял – знает, все он прекрасно знает, только умудрился приспособиться, мимикрировать, прижился на той стороне закона. Это было забавно. Зак даже завидовать начал Пайну – совсем немножко, завистью белой, как три стены его камеры. И то, в основном, потому, что Пайн был на свободе, а он – нет.  
Пайн хотел сотрудничества, хотел помощи – Зак мельком пролистал папку, обрадовал бумажную журавлиную стаю прибавлением, оставил себе визитку (у нее были приятные острые края) и позвал охранника, чтобы тот позвонил федералу.  
– Передайте ему, что я согласен.  
– Согласен на что? – тупость, вокруг одна сплошная тупость.  
У Зака едва не вырвалось – на все. Но глупо так подставляться после одной-единственной встречи. Он закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
– На сотрудничество. В расследовании дела Баны. Пайн в курсе.  
Охранник недоверчиво смотрел на него еще несколько минут, а потом свалил. Зак вдруг обрадовался – Кристофер-называй-меня-Крис Пайн оставил свою визитку этим остолопам, а та, которая была в папке, предназначалась персонально ему, Куинто.  
Он завалился на койку, прикрыл глаза в предвкушении и начал ждать. Уж если все так плохо, что Пайн к нему обратился, то мешкать тот не станет. Полтора часа, может быть два – и примчится.  
Крис приехал через три часа и сорок пять минут.  
Пайн был злой, нервный, со свежим синяком под глазом.  
– Ты с кем-то подрался, Кристофер? – спросил Зак, вскинув бровь.  
– Не твое дело, – сквозь зубы бросил тот, подтянул стул и сел – нет, упал на него, оказавшись прямо напротив Зака. – И я уже говорил тебе, чтобы ты назвал меня Крис!  
– Болит? – Зак продолжал смотреть на кровоподтек у него на лице. Били кулаком, с размаха, и Пайн бил в ответ – на правой руке, на костяшках пальцев у него были ссадины.  
– Ты хотел меня видеть, потому что у тебя есть информация по делу Бана, – разъяренные голубые глаза уставились на него. – Я приехал черт знает куда не для того, чтобы отчитываться, с кем подрался сегодня! Поэтому будь добр, начинай говорить по делу, а иначе я просто встану…  
– Он мстит им.  
Зак засмотрелся на него: замешательство Пайна было такое сильное, такое ощутимое даже через стекло. Потом Кристофер закрыл рот, тряхнул головой и спросил:  
– Как связаны все эти люди?  
– Понятия не имею, – Зак счастливо улыбнулся ему. – Вы даже точного имени этого парня не знаете.  
– Ну, почему же…  
– Не знаете, что связывает его жертв.  
– Числа…  
– Не знаете, почему он убивает их так – сжигает живьем, оставляя нетронутой правую руку, на которой потом выбивает татуировку с цифрой.  
– Именно поэтому я и пришел к тебе! – прорычал Пайн.  
– Тонкая работа, – сообщил ему Зак. – Требующая большого количества инструментов, просторного помещения и подготовки. Он настоящий мастер. За исключением рисунка – художник из него посредственный.  
– Это я тоже заметил, – согласился Крис. – Если он мстит, то список в девяносто семь врагов – не многовато для одного парня?  
Зак смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом мягко произнес:  
– Нет.  
– Да, конечно, – Пайн скривился, потом вспомнил о своем синяке и потер его рукой.  
– Тебе нужно приложить что-нибудь холодное. Возьми из морозилки пакет с горошком или стейк, – Зак задумчиво смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, из-за чего Пайн подрался. Вариантов было много.  
– Если бы мне нужна была консультация, я бы обратился к врачу. У тебя есть для меня что-нибудь действительно важное? Зачем я вообще сюда приехал? – Крис поднялся на ноги и шагнул вперед, сверху вниз глядя на Зака, который сидел возле самой стены.  
– Кого ты ударил?  
Крис вздохнул. Перекатился с пятки на носок. Снова потянулся рукой к синяку, но передумал на полпути, остановился и похлопал себя кончиками пальцев по губам. Выглядело это удивительно мило, Зак аж засмотрелся.  
– Была наводка, – неохотно сказал Пайн. – Слабая, но все равно. Мы поехали искать маньяка, а наткнулись на какого-то мелкого драгдилера.  
Зак прикрыл глаза и покачал головой:  
– Это возмутительно.  
– А то!  
– Ты должен был обо всем рассказать мне сразу же, как только пришел. Ты попросил моей помощи, а для этого мне необходимо быть в курсе любых происшествий.  
– Наглый уебок, – пробормотал Пайн, развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
– Мартин Данч, – громко сказал Зак ему в спину. Крис остановился.  
– Полицейский? Жертва с числом «91» на руке? И что нам с ним…  
– Он участвовал в освобождении заложников в феврале прошлого года, – утомленно произнес Зак. А может, он ошибся. Пайн ничего из себя не представляет, Пайн просто пешка, симпатичная мордашка, азарт щенка вместо помешательства волка.  
– Ясно, – сказал тот и ничего больше не добавил.  
Зак прислонился головой к прохладному стеклу, так и не открывая глаз. Шаги затихли в конце коридора, дверь беззвучно отъехала в сторону, выпуская федерального агента.

 

Карл ходил за ним по пятам и нудел. Крис удивлялся: четыре года они были напарниками, и Урбан до сих пор еще не привык.  
Претензии в основном сводились к:  
– Ты собираешься добиться у Абрамса разрешения на сотрудничество с этим психом, с пожирателем мозгов?.. Ты совсем чокнулся, Пайн?.. Да мало ли что он сказал, я же видел, какие у тебя были глаза, когда ты вернулся!.. И опять поедешь? Нет, да ты вообще в курсе, что он – кинетик?  
– Ага, – вяло отозвался Крис, стараясь не шевелить лицом. Вся левая половина онемела, челюсти ныли, под глазом наливался синяк.  
– Тебе все мало? – надрывался Карл. – Если ты дело читал, то должен быть в курсе, что они так и не выяснили, как он черепа вскрывал! И нахрена ему это было нужно! И кто знает, что он теперь задумал, а тут появляешься ты, болтаешь с ним о какой-то херне, дразнишь этой сделкой! За стеклянной стеной? Ерунда какая, – он нервно хмыкнул, – он ее за секунду разнесет, если захочет, и попрощайся со своей головой!  
– Рэйчел была кинетиком, – сказал Крис.  
Урбан закрыл рот. Пожал плечами. Потом снова открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то. Потом передумал и махнул рукой.  
– Ладно. Ты знаешь, что делаешь, и помоги тебе бог…  
Фраза эта удивляла Криса с тех самых пор, как он услышал ее в первый раз. С какой радости кому-то помогать ему? Зачем впутывать сюда какого-то бога? Он почему-то подумал, что Куинто бы с ним согласился – инцидент с Библией попал в личное дело Зака, но для Пайна это был скорее плюс. Этот тип не ударится в религию и не уйдет в отказ. Он будет сидеть там, за стеклом, за толстенными стенами и железными дверями до тех пор, пока Крис не выдавит из него полезную информацию.  
– Он не бросится на меня, – почему-то сказал он для Карла, – он на ингибиторе.  
– Ага, конечно, и Рэйчел вроде бы тоже была…  
Пайн ударил по тормозам – сзади яростно завопил клаксон – и повернулся к Карлу.  
– Вали на хуй из моей машины.  
– Крис, ты чего? – тот уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза. – Мы же собирались в это психушку вместе, у меня тачка в бюро, как я…  
– Такси возьми. Сядь на метро. Не мое дело.  
– Прости меня, Крис! – проорал Карл ему вслед. – Я идиот, знаю, прости меня!  
Крис понимал, что через пару часов злость пройдет, но не смог скрыть ее от Куинто. А тот, как нарочно, уходил от ответа, молол какую-то чушь, и, судя по всему, был совершенно бесполезен. Он хотел беседовать о том, кто ударил Пайна. О том, как лечить синяки. Как делать татуировки. Все, что угодно, кроме того, что действительно важно.  
Дело Бана его не интересовало. Крис надеялся, что у таких парней должно быть что-то общее – какие-то мотивации преступлений, способы разделки трупов, любопытство к конкуренту, зависть… но Заку было плевать. Он смотрел на Криса, как на новый предмет в камере, принесенный туда для его развлечения. Для того, чтобы эта тварь не подохла раньше времени от скуки.  
– Зои, – Крис прижал телефон плечом, выворачивая автомобиль с парковки.  
– Да, шеф! – бодрым голосом отозвалась она. – Как прошло свиданье? Карл сказал мне, что ты высадил его черт знает где, он только десять минут назад появился…  
– Зои, пробей всю информацию на Данча.  
– Полицейский?.. – он слышал, как ее пальцы забегали по клавиатуре. – Жертва девяносто один?..  
– Посмотри, есть ли какая-то связь между остальными жертвами и Четвертым февраля.  
– Хорошо, – растерянно сказала она.  
Когда Крис приехал в офис, там уже было шумно.  
– Четвертого февраля прошлого года в одиннадцать часов утра террористы захватили в заложники тысячу триста девятнадцать человек. Все это происходило в…  
– Мы знаем, где это происходило, – оборвал ее Крис.  
Зои смущенно посмотрела на него, потом перевела взгляд на Карла, словно пытаясь сказать – вот, ты видишь, что он опять творит? Пайну были знакомы эти переглядки.  
– Ближе к делу, – скомандовал Крис.  
Зои вздохнула:  
– От рук террористов погибли четыреста одиннадцать человек и пострадали еще сто семьдесят.  
– У нас примерно две тысячи подозреваемых, – мрачно сказал Урбан.  
– Вообще-то, две тысячи с половиной, – тихо поправил его Антон. Ельчин пришел в отдел два месяца назад и уже попал на горячее. Карл недовольно покосился на него, потом кивнул, принимая информацию.  
– Две с половиной тысячи. И это только по предварительным подсчетам!  
– Все наши жертвы прямо или косвенно связаны с Четвертым Февраля, – Крис потянулся к кружке и обнаружил, что кофе остыл. – Восемьдесят четыре человека могут погибнуть, если мы не вычислим этого мудака. Мы должны внести в список всех родственников погибших, всех жен, мужей, родителей, тех, с кем они спали накануне!  
– Херова туча работы, – пробормотал Карл.  
– Согласен, – Крис решил, что холодный кофе лучше никакого, допил остатки из чашки и протянул ее Антону, который на правах новенького послушно отправился к кофеварке. – Но мы должны проработать все варианты. Поговорить со всеми, выяснить, кто сейчас находится в Штатах, сопоставить даты убийств…  
– Не забывай еще о том, что у парня должно быть место, где сжигать трупы!  
Крис обернулся на Саймона, все остальные тоже последовали его примеру.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Если я лабораторная крыса, это еще не означает, что я должен постоянно сидеть в подвале, пока вы тут развлекаетесь! – возмутился Пегг.  
– С чего ты решил, что это парень? – сказала Зои.  
– А тебя дискриминация задевает? – подключился Джон.  
– Не забудьте про татуировку! – это снова Саймон. – Тип недавно приобрел машинку для набивания татуировки!  
– Почему недавно? – Антон, от кофемашины.  
Пегг закатил глаза:  
– Здесь кто-нибудь читает мои отчеты?! Все дело в том, что бороздки на игле…  
– Тихо! – рявкнул Крис. В образовавшейся тишине Антон протянул ему кружку – наверное, надеялся, что после кофе шеф подобреет – и прошептал с благоговением: – Мистер Пайн…  
– Идиотизм какой-то, – Крис взял кружку в правую руку, левой потер лицо. Головная боль, проснувшаяся после драки, вцепилась ему в висок и не собиралась скоро прекращаться.  
– Вот именно! – подтвердил Саймон. – Я тоже принимаю участие в расследовании!  
– Должно быть что-то общее между тринадцатью жертвами, – Крис отхлебнул горячего кофе и ткнул пальцем в Карла. – Всю информацию о них, еще раз. Где могли пересекаться, общие знакомые, знакомые знакомых, сотрудники, мне нужно знать, не ходят ли их дети в одну школу, не ездят ли они на работу по одной ветке метро, все, что вы сможете разузнать! И по этим двум с половиной тысячам – девичьи фамилии, псевдонимы, школьные клички – если среди них есть хоть один Бана, то мы должны его проверить! Мы должны знать все про всех к концу недели!  
Они смотрели на него и кивали. Зои записывала что-то в блокнот, Антон уже уткнулся в компьютер. Саймон пятился к лифту.  
– Это тебя твоя мышка в клетке надоумила? – спросил Джон.  
Крис вздохнул. Откинулся на спинку кресла. И вместо того, чтобы спросить у Чо, откуда он извлек эту безвкусную метафору, кивнул.  
– Точно. Мышка. В клетке.

 

– Что ты знаешь о голубях?  
– Крысы с перьями, – миролюбиво сказал Пайн. Зак уставился на него с пола, на котором лежал, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны.  
– Ответ неверный, – вздохнул он.  
– Четвертое Февраля, ты был прав, – Пайн сел на стул, включил свой диктофон – первые две раза он его в портфеле прятал, а теперь выложил не таясь. – Все жертвы прямо или косвенно связаны с захватом заложников.  
Зак ему улыбнулся, обнажив в улыбке зубы.  
– У Баны террористы кого-то убили. Жену, дочку. Руку отрезали и сожгли заживо.  
– М-м-м, – протянул Зак. – Холодно.  
– А что тогда? – Пайн склонил голову, моргнул, дернул плечом. – Слушай, ты не можешь нормально сесть?..  
– Так вот, о сделке, – сказал Зак, продолжая разговор, начатый три дня назад. – Как насчет того, что я помогу тебе поймать этого несчастного парня, а взамен у меня будет неделя каникул? Номер в отеле – ладно, на Хилтон твое бюро не раскошелится, но и клоповник я не потреплю. Что-то среднего класса, со светлыми комнатами и вежливыми горничными – я верю в лучшее, где-то они должны быть? Большая ванна, никакого душа, мягкий ковер – люблю босиком ходить, – он пошевелил ногой, привлекая внимание Пайна. – Ну так вот, завалимся туда, закажем еды – настоящей, вкусной, не то что здешний картон: стейк с кровью, чтобы внутри был мягкий, все как надо, и кобб-салат, и тосты с маскарпоне. Вино обязательно. Предпочитаю красное. Трехлетнее кьянти ризерва, но и любое классико пойдет.  
– Любопытно, – глаза у Криса были почти прозрачные, ледяные. Рубашка мятая – Зак скользнул взглядом по манжетам – но чистая. На часы он в этот раз не смотрел – значит, обратно не спешит, хотя слюну сглатывает, до ланча приехал, торопился. – Кто тебя отсюда выпустит?  
– Неверно, – терпеливо поправил его Зак. – Не «кто меня отсюда выпустит», а «кто меня отсюда выведет», и этим кем-то будешь ты, Кристофер. У меня смертный приговор, со дня на день подтвердят официально, так чего волноваться? Всего неделя, прецеденты случались: посмотри дела Берингера или Хэдли. Энгрем так вообще себе уик-энд во Флориде выбил, я читал про это, я знаю. Поставят браслет этот, следилку, ты все уладишь, я верю. А взамен отдам тебе парня – выведу по горячим следам, возьмешь с поличным, прославишься, станешь героем.  
– Ванна, стейк и красное вино? – ухмыльнулся Пайн. – И все?  
– Нет. Потом, Кристофер, – сказал Зак, глядя ему прямо в глаза, снизу вверх, вывернув шею, – потом я тебя смажу маслом, растяну и трахну.  
– Кишка тонка, – оскалился Пайн. – Совсем охренел, с чего это ты меня трахнешь? Да я сам тебя выебу, только тронь!  
– Ну вот, я только предложил, а ты уже торгуешься.  
Пайн разевал рот, точно рыба, выкинутая на берег. Сказать ему было нечего.  
– Я буду аккуратно, честное слово. Очень медленно. Для начала сделаю тебе массаж. Потом отсосу тебе, потом вылижу тебя – как ты облизывал своих женщин. Сначала непривычно, но тебе понравится. Потом растяну тебя пальцами. Пару минут будет больно, но потом ты привыкнешь. Я сделаю тебе очень-очень хорошо, Кристфер.  
Пайн смотрел на него, сузив глаза, а потом совершил то, что навсегда подняло его авторитет.  
– Ладно, – сообщил он с ухмылкой. – Предположим, трахнешь. Ты знаешь, кто Бана?  
Зак вздохнул, сел на полу и повернулся к Крису:  
– Ты опять за свое…  
– Я скажу прокурору, что ты хочешь каникулы в отеле, бутылку вина и мальчика для секса, – пообещал Пайн. – Это абсолютно нереально, но я все ему передам. Слово в слово.  
– Буду ждать, – улыбнулся ему Зак.  
– А пока они будут смеяться над этим бредом, придумай что-нибудь новое, о-кей? У тебя докторская степень и пятьдесят семь чужих голов в арсенале.  
Зак поморщился:  
– Это нечестно, Кристофер.  
– Да мне плевать, как ты меня называешь, – Пайн наклонился так близко к стеклу, что их лица оказались почти рядом, – плевать, что ты обо мне думаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне поймать эту тварь. Он такой же как ты, Куинто, только круче – он на свободе, а ты скоро сдохнешь. Пошевели мозгами – своими, чужими, мне похрен, и придумай что-нибудь нормальное, человеческое, хотя бы притворись, что это доставит тебе удовольствие. А я пообщаюсь с Абрамсом и попытаюсь уговорить его исполнить твою нормальную, человеческую просьбу. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
– Кислота, – вяло сказал Зак.  
На этот раз Пайн среагировал быстрее, он кивнул и отодвинулся, удовлетворенно оглядел Зака.  
– Не огонь? У нашего патологоанатома были подозрения.  
– Спектральный анализ. Отличия будут незначительными, но вы их найдете.  
– Зачем ему это делать?  
– Теперь ты пошевели своими мозгами, Кристофер, – Зак смотрел ему в глаза. Возможно, идея с отелем действительно была неудачной – он брякнул первое, что в голову пришло, – но чем дольше он думал о ней, тем более возбуждающей находил. Это было правильно. Темный Пассажир затаился где-то внутри и ехидно хихикал над ними, но Зак его старательно игнорировал. – Я и так рассказал слишком много, а расследованием ведь занимаешься ты, агент Пайн…  
Крис подпер подбородок кулаком и молчал. Зак рассматривал его, жадно заглатывая детали, как будто Пайн был его новой целью, как будто мелочи значили гораздо больше, чем обычно. Пайн был лучше, чем отель, ванна и стейк вместе взятые. Он был как глоток кьянти – кислый и терпкий, и живой.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – в конце концов сказал Крис.  
– Ответов.  
– Задавай вопросы.  
– Я уже задал тебе вопрос, – прошептал Зак, прижимаясь губами к прозрачной стене и выдыхая. Стекло запотело, и тогда он поднял левую руку и нарисовал пальцем вопросительный знак. – Если хочешь, могу напомнить. Почему ты пошел работать в ФБР?  
Крис смотрел на него. И смотрел.  
А потом начал говорить.  
– У меня была старшая сестра. В тринадцать лет ее изнасиловал пьяный мудак из соседнего дома, затянул ее к себе, когда она шла из школы. Рэйчел выжила, физически с ней было все нормально, но потом…  
– Стой.  
– Что опять не так? – рявкнул Пайн. – Какого хера ты меня перебиваешь?  
– Ты рассказываешь историю. История как жизнь – когда-нибудь кончится, и что мы тогда будем делать? Нет, так не пойдет. У тебя была сестра, – повторил Зак, прикрывая глаза. – Тринадцать лет. Ее изнасиловали. Этого достаточно – пока достаточно.  
Темный Пассажир был в недоумении.  
Пайн тоже. 

 

Крису хотелось говорить. Слова рвались у него с языка, если что-то и должно было быть сказано, то здесь и сейчас, и только. Может, так было бы лучше, проще, может, тогда бы Куинто отстал от него. Маловероятно, но вдруг.  
– Моя сестра была кинетиком, – бросил он, жадно вглядываясь в лицо Куинто. Хоть что-нибудь?  
Тот провел языком по губам, но не шелохнулся.  
– Психокинетиком, – это уже было похоже на отчаянье. Зак не смотрел на него.  
– Ты можешь прийти завтра, – мягко сообщил Куинто, – и рассказать мне про нее.  
– Ты не мой ебучий психоаналитик, – сорвался Крис, – я не должен тебе ничего рассказывать! Рассказываешь здесь ты, – он ткнул пальцем в стекло, в Зака, – и ты должен быть заинтересован в том, чтобы помочь мне!  
Он схватил свои вещи со стула и рванул прочь. Стены давили, сжимали, душили.  
Уже на стоянке, возле машины, телефон выскользнул у него из рук и приложился об асфальт.  
– Блядь! – заорал Крис.  
Удивительно, но обошлось без жертв. Пайн поднял мобильник и набрал номер Карла, жадно хватая ртом воздух.  
– Ну как все прошло? – поинтересовался Урбан.  
– Скажи Пеггу, чтобы сделал спектральный анализ последнего трупа, – вместо ответа сказал Крис. – Это не огонь, а кислота. Наверное. Возможно.  
– Ага, – отозвался Карл и через секунду спросил. – Ты приедешь?  
Крис очень хотел выматерить его как следует – это его расследование, его дело, он не может терять время, пока все остальные заняты выше крыши, пока в конторе любые свободные руки на вес золота.  
– Приеду через час, – сказал он быстрее, чем успел подумать.  
Впервые за последние месяцы Бана отошел на второй план. И все из-за проклятого Куинто.  
Крис сел в машину и поехал на кладбище к Рэйчел.  
Мраморная плита на ее могиле была большой – гораздо больше самой Рэйчел. Белая, со светло-серыми прожилками – их мать позаботилась об этом. А об остальном не смогла.  
Крис присел возле могилы и провел рукой по холодному камню.  
– Он меня бесит, Рэйч. Он наглый, упрямый, он спрашивает о тебе, как будто может понять, что произошло. Я его ненавижу, Рэйч, и хочу, чтобы все это скорее закончилось.  
Разговаривать с фотографией Рэйчел было нормально и легко, но здесь, на кладбище, Крис почему-то чувствовал себя странно. Ее кости лежали в земле, всего лишь оболочка, скорлупа, шелуха. Настоящая Рэйч была у него в памяти, в сердце, в голове – как в ту ночь, когда она… когда они…  
– Тебе бы он понравился, Рэйч, – неожиданно сказал Крис. – Вы бы с ним спелись.  
Он пытался вспомнить год рождения Куинто, но цифры сливались перед глазами, а ведь он читал его дело не раз и не два. Старше он был Рэйчел или нет? Могли бы они ходить в одну школу? Нет, невозможно, Куинто чертов вундеркинд, он учился с такими же гениями, а Рэйч была обычной, нормальной, по крайней мере, до того дня, пока с ней не случилось то, что случилось.  
– Ты бы поняла, что ему нужно, – руки у Криса замерзли, ветер трепал полы пиджака. – Ты бы все мне рассказала…  
Она молчала. Ей было так положено, она была давно мертва. Все мертвые вещи должны молчать.

 

– Это действительно кислота, – торжественно объявил Джон, как только Крис вошел в офис. Саймон о чем-то разговаривал с Карлом, но тотчас же замолчал и поднял голову.  
– Поздравляю, Пайн, теперь вы должны искать не психопата с зажигалкой, а психопата с химической лабораторией! Потому что он вот, – он ткнул Крису под нос веером фотографий, – я все удивлялся, почему линия такая четкая, думал, что он им руки термопленкой заматывает, но нет!  
– Нет?  
– Он заматывает термопленкой все трупы целиком! – объявил Пегг. – То есть, полностью изолированный костюм, кроме одной руки – такое проще простого сделать – а потом берет и запускает внутрь кислоту! Круто, представляешь?  
– Он нам уже целый час рассказывает, как это здорово, – поморщилась Зои и кинула неприязненный взгляд на патологоанатома.  
– Какая кислота, – Крис подошел к кофемашине и грохнул кружку на поднос, – полный химический анализ, где ее можно достать…  
– Сейчас – где угодно, – мрачно сказал Карл, – это совсем не проблема.  
Крис задумался на мгновение:  
– Взрыв. Составьте список всех жертв Четвертого Февраля, которые обгорели при взрыве. Посмотрите все фотографии, все уцелевшие части тела, – он поймал взгляд Зои, и она торопливо отвела глаза. – А ты найди мне все места в городе и окрестностях, где есть костюмы химзащиты.  
Зои кивнула – с благодарностью, как ему показалось.  
– Антон, первую партию результатов по взрыву – на мой компьютер, – скомандовал Крис, забрал кофе и практически упал в кресло.  
– Да, шеф! – бодро отозвался тот.  
Медленно, но верно они все расползлись по своим местам. Только Урбан подошел к Крису и присел на край его стола.  
– Что он тебе опять сказал? – голос у него был угрюмый.  
– Про кислоту, – у Криса не было сил даже что-то придумывать. – А я сказал ему про Рэйчел.  
Карл изумленно распахнул глаза:  
– Ты это… как? Почему ему?.. Крис, ну… Зачем?..  
– Мы заключили сделку, – сказал Пайн, не глядя на него, и вспомнил, что Зак хотел в обмен на информацию. – А теперь, если у тебя нет других вопросов, я займусь работой.  
– Херня какая-то, – пробормотал Карл и поплелся прочь.

Ночью Крису опять приснилась Рэйчел.  
 _Она была веселая, она смеялась и бегала по траве рядом с домом – Крис узнал лужайку – она была босиком и с распущенными волосами, она хотела, чтобы Крис тоже поиграл с ней. Она трясла его и тормошила, танцевала вокруг него, а потом она взяла его за руку – ее ладонь теплая и живая, пальцы вцепились в запястье.  
– Пойдем со мной, Крис!  
Я не могу, хотел сказать он, но не сумел пошевелить языком.  
– Уйдем со мной, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя!  
Ты под мраморной плитой, думал он, тебя нет.  
А потом сон изменился, Рэйчел дернула его к себе, наклонилась к самому лицу – и глаза у нее были не серые, а темно-карие, как у Куинто, и это было неправильно.  
– Крис, – сказала Рэйчел голосом Закари, – пойдем со мной, Крис._

Звонил будильник и, одновременно с ним, телефон. Пайн непослушными пальцами ткнул в прием и прижал мобильник к уху.  
– У нас новая жертва, – сказал Карл без предисловий. – Записывай адрес.  
Пятницу они провели на месте преступления, пытаясь найти хоть малейшую зацепку, субботу Крис просидел над делами жертв, в воскресенье они с Антоном составляли таблицу с данными на всех родственников погибших, а в понедельник Куинто вынесли смертный приговор с приведением в исполнение через восемь месяцев.

 

Заку хотелось спать. Все, что он делал тут – ел и спал, и еще вспоминал все когда-либо прочитанные книги, периодически дразнил своих охранников – и разговаривал с Пайном, когда тот приходил. Немного развлечений. И все равно сегодня ему хотелось спать.  
– Я слышал о приговоре, – сказал Пайн, на ходу стряхивая с себя пальто. Щеки у него раскраснелись, наверное, на улице было холодно, а может, из-за чего-то другого. Заку было лень спрашивать. Он сидел в самом дальнем углу своей камеры и смотрел на Криса. – Не думаю, что адвокаты будут что-то делать, но сроки исполнения…  
Пайн внезапно замолк и нахмурился:  
– Что у тебя с лицом? Они тебя били? Глупый вопрос, я понимаю…  
– Камера с окном, – сказал Зак и улыбнулся ему – точнее, позволил Темному Пассажиру улыбнуться. – Я хочу провести эти восемь месяцев в камере с окном. Чтобы из него было видно что-нибудь. Оно может быть небольшим, только чтобы видеть деревья, траву на газоне, просто кусочек неба.  
Крис, который явно хотел сказать что-то, мотнул головой:  
– Ладно. Я постараюсь что-нибудь сделать.  
– Да уж постарайся, Кристофер, – протянул Зак, – это в твоих интересах. Ты же хочешь поймать этого парня, не я. Мы с тобой просто поможем друг другу, это будет правильно.  
Пайн скрипнул зубами – вот нервный, – и неожиданно спросил:  
– Где твои эти… оригами?  
– Их забрали. Нельзя сворачивать бумажные цветы из Библии, – назидательно произнес Зак.  
Пайн фыркнул. Очень тихо и ужасно мило. Заку понравилось, и он даже рассмотрел возможность переместиться ближе к стеклу, ближе к Крису.  
– Мы нашли тридцать одну жертву прошлогоднего взрыва с повреждениями, похожими на те повреждения, которые оставляет Бана, – сказал Пайн и дернул ногой. Глаза его шарили по камере, по Заку, ни на чем долго не останавливаясь.  
– Женщина.  
– Двадцать две.  
– Беременная женщина.  
Пайн запнулся и замолчал. И молчал долго, почти минуту, а потом все же не выдержал:  
– Почему?  
– Навестил сестру? – вместо ответа бросил ему Зак. – У нее красивый памятник?  
Глаза у Криса потемнели, он склонил голову набок.  
– Белый. Родители купили дом в пригороде, – он назвал местечко, район показался Заку смутно знакомым, – увезли туда нас с Рэйчел, постарались сделать все возможное…  
Темный Пассажир кричал и выл в голове у Зака, пришлось прикрыть глаза. Из-под ресниц лицо Криса расплывалось, становилось моложе, морщины разглаживались и исчезали.  
– Лето было жаркое, – сказал Пайн и остановился. Кажется, даже дышать перестал.  
– Она плакала ночью.  
– Каждую ночь. Я лежал в постели и молился, чтобы она замолчала, просил, чтобы бог научил меня спокойствию, научил любви… Зачем тебе все это? Какого хера тебе от меня нужно, Куинто?  
– Ты говорил, у нее были способности, – монотонно произнес Зак.  
У Пайна было такое выражение лица, точно он раздумывал, стоит ли ждать восемь месяцев. К счастью – или к сожалению – оружие у всех посетителей всегда забирали.  
– Она могла внушать, – хрипло сказал Крис. – Это после изнасилования началось. Раньше не было. Она хотела умереть, нашла где-то бритву. Но ей было страшно одной.  
Она хотела забрать его с собой, понял Зак, и одновременно с этим понял Рэйчел целиком и полностью, всю ее маленькую жизнь, ее страх, отвращение и ужас, и одиночество в большом доме, где она пряталась по углам, увидел двух детей, которые играли на лужайке…  
Пайн расстегнул пуговицу на манжете и задрал левый рукав.  
– Меня вытащили, а ее нет.  
И потом ухмыльнулся:  
– Слово смешное. Вытащили.

 

Шрам был красивый, Заку понравился. Большой и правильный, значительный. Зак придвинулся к стеклу совсем близко, чтобы рассмотреть его. Он бы хотел прикоснуться, обвести пальцами, почувствовать шероховатость кожи.  
– Что ты знаешь о голубях?  
– Опять эта херня, – выдохнул Пайн и начал застегивать рукав. – Не понимаю, что ты этим…  
– Есть голуби-вертуны, Кристофер. Во время полета они делают кувырок назад и уходят к земле. Некоторые голуби не рискуют: ныряют чуть-чуть, а другие… Очень-очень низко, совсем рядом с землей. Молодняк часто не рассчитывает высоту и разбивается насмерть. Ты из такой же породы, Крис, рисковый голубь…  
Пайн смотрел на него, почти не дыша.  
– Не вытащили, – сказал Зак и почувствовал, как против воли губы растягивает в улыбку, – они тебя не вытащили. Ты так и остался рядом со своей сестрой. Она все на тебя перекинула, так ведь?  
– Я не хочу об этом разговаривать, – захлопнулся Пайн.  
Большего подтверждения и не нужно было.  
– Сочувствую.  
Наверное, на его лице это самое сочувствие совсем не отразилось, потому что Крис отодвинулся подальше. Зак прислушался к Темному Пассажиру – впервые за долгое время тот был в растерянности. Нравится ему Пайн? Не нравится? Распилить ему голову? Попробовать мозг на вкус? Попробовать его воспоминания? Его опыт? Его шрамы?  
– Иди и найди этого парня, а то к концу недели он снова убьет, – через силу произнес он и отвернулся от Пайна, чтобы не смотреть, чтобы не пытаться представить, как было бы хорошо остаться с ним наедине – без стен, без одежды, без границ между ними.  
Крис покачал головой и начал собираться – медленно, будто дразнил.  
– Я постараюсь встретиться с прокурором и поговорить о переводе.  
– Это было бы мило, – Зак остался доволен тем, каким голосом это сказал – нейтральным и заурядным, как будто они беседовали о погоде.  
– Камера с окном – это уже нормально, – Пайн встал и теперь смотрел на него сверху вниз. – Прокурор должен понять. Если мы добьемся каких-то реальных подвижек в деле Баны…  
Бла-бла-бла.  
Заку нравился его голос. Зак думал, что мог бы заставить Пайна кричать. Просто для того, чтобы услышать, как он кричит. Как Крис стонет. Как плачет. Он мог бы сделать все это.  
Сделка, предложил Темный Пассажир внутри него. Сделкасделкасделкасдел…  
– Ты меня слышишь?  
– Ты написал программу, которая отберет всех потенциальных подозреваемых, – Зак потер лицо рукой. – Это скучно, Пайн. Ты работаешь по новейшим методикам, в то время как старые еще никого не подводили.  
– Тебя вот подвели, – бросил тот и ухмыльнулся, когда Зак поднял голову. – Плохо ты старался спрятаться, раз тебя все-таки нашли.  
– Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе, почему меня нашли, – терпеливо ответил ему Зак. – А теперь выкинь свою программу и ищи беременную женщину, которая обгорела во взрыве Четвертого Февраля. Думай своей головой. Своими прекрасными нежными мозгами. И найди мне камеру с окном.  
– Я поговорю с прокурором, – сказал Пайн уже во второй раз.  
Темный Пассажир в голове у Зака рассмеялся мягким, раскатистым смехом – он попался, ты его взял, он поможет, он сделает!  
Заткнись, приказал ему Зак и улыбнулся Крису: очень открытой, очень честной улыбкой.  
– Я буду ждать нашей следующей встречи, Кристофер. 

 

– У тебя есть разрешение на эксгумацию, – повторил Крис, прижимая плечом телефон к уху. – Пойди и сделай все, что нужно.  
Пегг повозмущался еще пару минут, а потом притих.  
– Мне нужны эти результаты, – сказал Крис, бездумно глядя в папку с делом Куинто. Она не должна была лежать на его столе. Куинто был чем-то вроде его личного талисмана: два дня прошли, расследование было в самом разгаре, и прокурор подписал перевод для Зака. Камера с окном.  
– Мне нужно какое-то окно… какие-то новости, Саймон, – поправил себя Крис. – Шестнадцать тел, и все бесполезно.  
– Я и так уже света белого не вижу! – снова взвился Пегг. – Не ты сидишь в морге вторые сутки! Я уже забыл, как с живыми людьми разговаривать!  
– Правильно, – невпопад отозвался Крис. Фотографии Рэйчел не было видно – бумаги закрывали ее. Вместо Рэйчел был Закари, его темные глаза вместо ее светлых, его голос, его способности.  
Я схожу с ума, думал Пайн. Ингибитор не действует на него. Он внушил мне что-то.  
– Позвони Карлу, он принесет тебе пончиков.  
– Ты отправил Карла проверить зацепку.  
– Да, точно, – он потер рукой лицо, – она не была беременной, но она вышла замуж за две недели до взрыва… Попроси Зои, пусть зайдет к тебе.  
– Зои тоже в городе, – Пегг, похоже, сдался.  
Это было неправильно. Крис вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить, почему сидит в своей квартире, в то время как все остальные работают. Когда он последний раз спал. Ел. Крис поднялся и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к кухне.  
– Их уже шестнадцать, осталось пять.  
– Шесть?  
– Девочке восемь, сомневаюсь, что это имеет смысл.  
– Я все еще не понимаю, почему она должна быть беременной, – ворчал Саймон, – с чего он решил, что за нее будут мстить, почему этот псих выбирает жертв…  
– Потому, что ее убили не террористы.  
Стало легко. Все выстроилось в четкую линию, в цепочку, объемную и многоцветную. Крис вернулся обратно и сел в кресло.  
– Ее убили свои, при захвате.  
– Серьезно?! – изумился Пегг. – Свежая теория, ты уже говорил Карлу?..  
– Нет еще, – он торопливо вывел на экран список из пяти оставшихся жертв. Совсем близко. От волнения у Криса дрожали руки, дважды он промахнулся мимо кнопок. – Она работала в торговом центре.  
С фотографии на него смотрело симпатичное личико.  
– Николь Эдлан. Ее опознали по браслету.  
– Может быть так, а может и нет, – возразил Пегг. – У нас еще есть эта дамочка из галантерейного, с перчатками! Необходимо все проверить, прежде чем…  
Крис нажал отбой и тут же, не теряя времени, набрал Карла. Занято.  
– Что за херня!  
Следующим в его списке был Джон, и этот ответил после второго гудка.  
– Николь Эдлан, – сказал Крис. Его уже начало трясти. – Я знаю, это она. Ее бывший муж живет на пересечении сорок пятой и восемнадцатой, я наведаюсь к нему.  
– Стоп, стоп, мы подъедем через полчаса, погоди!  
– Нет времени, – отрезал Крис и скинул звонок. Слишком далеко, слишком долго, по пробкам они будут продираться через центр, а он знает. Он точно знает.  
– Если ты ошибся, я тебя пристрелю, – сказал он папке с материалами на Куинто. Подхватил кобуру, пиджак, ключи от машины. Вернулся, чтобы поправить рамку с фото Рэйчел.  
В голове вертелось: что ты знаешь о голубях, голуби, голуби, кувырок в воздухе… И это было почему-то важно, Зак пытался о чем-то предупредить его, что-то передать, Бана, Николь, ожоги кислотой, окно, ребенок…  
Крис зажмурился, и все исчезло.

 

Туман вокруг.  
Крис неловко достал из кармана телефон, ткнул куда-то наугад. Рука болела немилосердно. Невыносимо. Адски.  
– Пайн! – раздался в трубке разъяренный голос Карла. – Какого хрена ты не отвечаешь? Где ты? Мы будем через пять минут, и не говори мне, что…  
– Вызывай подкрепление, – прохрипел Крис.  
– Блядь!  
Телефон вывалился куда-то в темноту. Крис перехватил пистолет правой рукой, обожженной, и уложил ее на локоть левой. Равновесие. Баланс. Прислонился плечом к стене подвала, вдохнул воздух.  
Женщина, которая должна была стать следующей жертвой, лежала в лаборатории, оглушенная. В лаборатории. У этого мудака была целая лаборатория, в собственном доме, под носом у всех. И никто не догадывался.  
– Я стреляю на поражение! – проорал Крис. И мимолетно изумился своему хриплому голосу.  
У них даже не было времени на разговоры. Пайн позвонил в дверь, сказал «привет» этому парню, Эрику, и представился. Что произошло дальше, Крис вспоминал расплывчато. Почему-то злился на Куинто, что тот его не предупредил. И думал о Рэйчел.  
Наверное, скоро они будут вместе.

_– Хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, – шептала она, когда не плакала. И улыбалась – кривой такой, странной улыбкой.  
– Тебе уже не больно? – бесконечно спрашивал у нее Крис. – Там было больно, а теперь – уже нет?  
Заглядывал ей в глаза. Надеялся. Молился.  
– Все еще больно, – отвечала она, брала его за руку, и вязкое, беззащитное оцепенение накрывало его волной._

Крис приложился об угол и прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать. Ничего не хотелось. Он выпустил наугад половину обоймы, ослепший от темноты и боли, и понял, что промахнулся. Телефоном можно было подсветить хоть немного, но на то, чтобы держать мобильник, сил уже не было. Кислота разъела рукав куртки, кожу, мышцы, и, судя по ощущениям, добралась до костей. Урбан и остальная команда были где-то рядом. Он продержится. Все получится.  
– Мне жаль, что она умерла, – сообщил Крис темноте, – кроме нее еще четыреста десять человек погибли! И Николь, и ваш ребенок должны были жить!  
Он знал, что разговаривать с этим парнем бесполезно, с той самой секунды, как заглянул ему в глаза. У Бана поехала крыша, он был абсолютно, беспросветно чокнутым. Он устроил у себя в доме ад, замучил четырнадцать человек, попытался сжечь живьем пятнадцатую. И это не упоминая нападение на федерального агента.  
– Если ты выйдешь сейчас, то всем будет проще! – у Криса голова кружилась от боли.  
Но просто никогда не было.

_– Мама расстроится, – Крис смотрел на нее снизу вверх. – Она будет плакать.  
– Если она любит нас, то она поймет, – сказала Рэйчел и вложила бритву ему между пальцев. – Давай, Крис.  
Ее рука была липкой от крови.  
– Я боюсь.  
– Фигня, – она старалась не морщиться, – совсем не больно._

– Твои друзья сделали это, – сказал Эрик. – Маленькая федеральная шавка.  
Крис вскинул руку с пистолетом и выстрелил – наугад, в темноту.  
– Мимо! Нужно что-то посильнее, чтобы уничтожить меня, и поторопись, потому что у меня тут еще есть коктейль, которым я угостил тебя в гостиной…  
Крис попытался сосредоточиться. Закрыл глаза, чтобы не слышать ничего, кроме этого голоса. Не думать ни о чем. 

_– Больно, Рэйч, – он размазывал по лицу слезы, – пусть это уйдет, пожалуйста, прогони это!  
– Уже совсем скоро, Крис, – обещала она.  
И держала его за руку.  
– Совсем скоро, совсем…_

Выстрел, выстрел, выстрел.  
Сирены.  
Свет.  
Кровь.  
Криса тащили куда-то, спрашивали о чем-то, разрезали куртку в машине скорой, что-то громко и зло кричал Карл.  
Черный пластиковый мешок.  
Рыдающая женщина.  
Вовремя.  
Зои с тревогой заглядывала в глаза.  
Джон отыскал пайновский телефон и вертел в руках, не зная, что с ним дальше делать.  
В конце концов Крис обнаружил себя сидящим на ступеньках на заднем дворе: правая рука упакована в белый кокон и почти не болит, в левой – наполовину выкуренная сигарета.  
– Да, я все понял, – с досадой выговаривал кому-то Урбан по телефону. – Полное дерьмо, абсолютно с вами согласен.  
– Вы успели? – Крис свой голос не узнал, хриплый и ломкий.  
– Да, успели, все нормально, – Карл смотрел на него, а сам думал о другом. – Ты, конечно, ебанутый псих, но мы все успели.  
– Что случилось? – Крис мотнул головой на телефон.  
– Куинто случился. Его сегодня переводили, ну так вот, эта дрянь убила двоих охранников и сбежала, можешь себе представить?..  
Крис поднял голову и истерически расхохотался.  
Он так и знал, что просто не будет. 

 

**Часть вторая**

Крису повезло – ожог был болезненным, но не слишком серьезным. Руку намазали какой-то вонючей дрянью, поверх замотали бинтами, велели приехать в больницу через неделю и на этом оставили его в покое. Карл поделился с ним своим пиджаком, своими сигаретами и своими сомнениями в том, что Крису нужно выходить на работу завтра.  
– Отлежись пару дней, отдохни, все равно отчет напечатать ты сейчас не можешь.  
Крис пошевелил пальцами – движение было странным, медленным, будто импульсы от мозга доходили с задержкой.  
– Откуда ты узнал, что это именно она? – Зои подошла к ним ближе. – Звонил Саймон, все подтвердил: эта Николь была на четвертом месяце.  
– Она была психологом, – после паузы сказал Крис. Вроде бы так. Когда он ехал сюда, он просто знал – и все. Подбивать какие-то причины сейчас было трудно. – Она разговаривала с заложниками, помогала выводить группу.  
– И беременность, – подскочил Антон – конечно, и он здесь, – откуда ты знал, что у нее должен был родиться ребенок?  
Вот на этот вопрос Крис ответить не мог. Куинто мог, но Куинто теперь… лучше об этом не думать сейчас. Одного маньяка он убил, другого выпустил. Отменная сделка, что уж там.  
– Езжай-ка ты домой, – Урбан хлопнул его по плечу, протянул телефон. – Серьезно, Пайн, тебе нужно выспаться.  
И Крис поехал – Джон его отвез, а обратно вернулся на такси.  
Перед дверью в квартиру Крис почему-то притормозил: доставать ключи из кармана левой рукой неудобно. И темно уже, совсем как в том подвале, мало ли какие монстры…  
Бред, бред.  
Он продышался, вставил ключ в замок, провернул. Прошелся по всей квартире, убедился, что никого там нет. Достал из холодильника бутылку пива, открыл, вспомнил, что с обезболивающими мешать нельзя, убрал обратно. Посмотрел на телефон – вот глупость, не станет Зак ему звонить, хотя у него осталась визитка, он мог запомнить…  
Крис включил телевизор, завалился на диван и понадеялся, что заснет под бормотание диктора. В голове было пусто и легко.  
А потом он вспомнил, что сказал Куинто адрес загородного дома.  
Наверное, нужно было позвонить в полицию (в бюро, прокурору, кому-то из тех, кто помогал оформить перевод) и обо всем рассказать.  
В десять вечера, матерясь себе под нос, Крис переоделся, отыскал ключи от дома, в котором никто не жил вот уже двадцать лет – так, приезжали изредка. Втиснул руку в рукав новой куртки, зарядил пистолет и снова сел в машину. Ехать пришлось медленно и осторожно: правая рука ныла, точно расковырянный зуб под анестезией – глубоко внутри, возле кости. Хотя его заверили, что даже мышцы не повреждены.  
В доме было темно, хотя бы это радовало. Крис заезжать не стал, припарковался на улице и рванул прямо через заросшую лужайку, на ходу доставая пистолет. Входная дверь была заперта – у Криса еще несколько минут ушло на неловкую возню с замком. Потом он поднял пистолет и толкнул – осторожно, стараясь не шуметь. Один раз, второй. Дверь приоткрылась на щелку, а дальше не шла – что-то внутри мешало. Крис пнул ее ногой, распахивая настежь, и ворвался в холл, хлопнул по выключателю на стене и прицелился в угол.  
Куинто сидел на полу прямо за дверью, недовольно жмурился, прикрывал глаза рукой. Кровь на нем была повсюду – засохшая уже, темные разводы на одежде, в волосах, на подбородке.  
Крис направил пистолет ему в лоб.  
Зак медленно отвел руки и посмотрел на него – спокойно, даже как-то устало. Крис хотел сказать ему что-то, выругать, обвинить, но все слова куда-то делись. Куинто на него не набрасывался, рука болела все сильнее, он почти два часа ехал в дом, где умерла его сестра, чтобы обнаружить здесь серийного убийцу, который только что сбежал из тюрьмы.  
Крис привалился к стене и сполз по ней, уронил руку с пистолетом.  
– Да ладно, что ты, – Зак криво улыбнулся и придвинулся к нему, и прежде, чем Крис смог что-то предпринять, поцеловал в губы.  
Целовался он странно – ринулся вперед, а потом остановился на мгновение, точно ждал, что Крис его оттолкнет, давал ему на это долю секунды, а потом времени уже не осталось. Были только его губы, его язык, его руки, которыми он обхватил лицо Криса, его колючая щетина на подбородке, и ужасный, отвратительный запах крови. Пайн пнул его ботинком по ноге – на большее сил уже не осталось.  
– Совсем крыша поехала? – угрожающе спросил он, когда Куинто отстранился. – Ты, ебаная хуйня, являешься сюда, как к себе домой и позволяешь себе… позволяешь… какого хера ты тут сидел вообще?  
– Тебя ждал, – Зак прислонился к противоположной стене и лениво облизнулся. – Руку не перетруждай, ей покой нужен.  
– Да иди ты на хер, – утомленно бросил ему Крис. – Три человека мертвы из-за тебя. Я имею полное право пристрелить тебя в любой момент, и это будет считаться…  
– Можно мне воспользоваться ванной? – перебил его Куинто. Он словно в первый раз увидел свою одежду – это не его одежда, сказал себе Крис, наверняка снял с кого-то рубашку, джинсы, – и теперь недовольно рассматривал засохшую кровь.  
– Ты тут уже долго сидишь, мог бы весь дом разнести.  
Закари нехорошо улыбнулся – Крис покрепче сжал пистолет.  
– Мои родители учили меня, что лазить по чужим домам в отсутствие хозяев – неприлично.  
– И так уже влез!  
Куинто опустил глаза и пожал плечами – сама невинность, подумать только… Крис глубоко вздохнул. Покачал головой.  
– Я сейчас вызову полицию.  
– Вызывай, – Куинто, по-видимому, было уже на все плевать. – Давай, Кристофер. Сможешь это сделать – ты молодец. Но скачала скажи мне, где ванная. И выпей свои таблетки, а то тебя аж трясет – еще промахнешься, когда стрелять будешь.  
Они начали вставать почти одновременно – а потом у Криса закружилась голова, и он едва не завалился вперед. Куинто выставил руки, придерживая его, но Крис резко отстранился.  
– Не трогай меня! Ванная – прямо и налево. Там есть… полотенца. В шкафу.  
Он не верил себе. Не понимал, какого черта делает это.  
Зак внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул:  
– Никуда не уходи, Крис. Нам надо поговорить.  
– Да уж, блядь, – безрадостно сказал Пайн. – Еще как надо.  
Куинто, который уже направился вперед, притормозил и обернулся через плечо:  
– Дверь я пока прикрою, ладно?  
Он поднял руку, чуть двинул пальцами, и входная дверь захлопнулась.  
– Телекинез, – сообщил Крис сам себе. – Охуенно.  
У Куинто даже хватило совести выглядеть виноватым.  
Крис посмотрел ему вслед, потом еще раз беззвучно выругался, поставил пистолет на предохранитель и пошел в кухню. По дороге он пытался вспомнить, кого и когда последний раз привозил сюда. Весной, это точно, но как же его звали, того типа…  
Крис нашел кофе. И пачку просроченных крекеров. Никакого сахара, сливок, какой-либо еды вообще. Он вытряхнул на ладонь пару таблеток обезболивающего, запил их водой, включил чайник и сел за стол – так, чтобы к нему нельзя было подойти со спины.  
Куинто не заставил себя долго ждать. Синий махровый халат – Крис уже и не помнил, что забыл его здесь – Пайну шел, а вот Зак в нем выглядел нелепо. Куинто потянул носом, придвинул к себе кружку с кофе и захрустел крекерами – как у себя дома, с неожиданной злостью подумал Крис, как будто они друзья, любовники, как будто это нормально.  
Очень аккуратно Крис положил на стол пистолет. На пистолет уложил перевязанную руку.  
– А теперь расскажи, почему ты направил меня искать беременную женщину среди жертв террористов.

 

Пайн был бледный и злой. Ни в какую полицию он не позвонил. Зак не мог сказать, обрадовался он сам этому факту или огорчился. Скорее, сейчас ему было все равно – после душа его разморило, хотелось есть и спать, а не разговаривать.  
– Опять ты о работе, Кристофер. Неужели…  
– Я хочу знать ответы! – заорал на него Пайн. – И ты скажешь сейчас, как его вычислил, потому что я должен это знать!  
Зак с сожалением посмотрел на печенье. Отставил в сторону кружку с отвратительным горьким кофе.  
– Надпись с номером на руках жертв была ориентирована горизонтально, а не вертикально.  
– И что?  
Тормозил Пайн сегодня еще сильнее, чем обычно.  
– Как на браслете, – терпеливо объяснил Зак. – Эта женщина – как там ее звали? Вероятно, она носила браслет диабетика, а забеременев, добавила к нему еще один, большой, заметный, может быть, из серебра. Именно поэтому ее запястье было неповрежденным.  
– И откуда ты… – Крис покачал головой. – Нет, я все еще не понимаю, откуда ты это знаешь…  
– Ее должны были вывести среди первых. Ее и еще девятнадцать человек, но они остались и попали под обстрел, а потом произошел взрыв, и дальше ты сам уже все знаешь, – он помахал ладонью в воздухе и медленно встал. Рука Криса напряглась на пистолете.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Читал отчет для сенатора. Вы, федералы, его так и не увидели.  
– Тогда как… – до Пайна внезапно дошло, он скривился.  
– Ты же сам говорил, что у меня полсотни чужих голов в арсенале, – мягко напомнил ему Зак.  
Крис снова поморщился и кивнул:  
– И сенатор в том числе. Чудесно. В смысле, я бы никогда до такой мести не додумался…  
– Кристофер, – Зак подошел совсем близко и смотрел на него сверху вниз, прямо в голубые глаза. Потом положил Пайну руки на плечи. – Все это просто великолепно, но ведь мы оба знаем, что приехали сюда не для того, чтобы говорить о работе. Я сегодня весь день мотался по городу и очень устал. Где спальня?  
Пайн открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Он был такой милый и растерянный, и злой, потому что инициатива опять ускользнула из рук.  
– Показывай, – добродушно сказал ему Зак.  
И тот показал.  
– Вот, – Пайн неловко махнул перевязанной рукой в сторону двуспальной кровати. – Чувствуй себя… как хочешь!  
Зака это определенно забавляло. Он не сделал ни шага, глядя на Криса чуть прищуренными, веселыми глазами.  
– Что? – тот нервничал, но наконец-то работа была не при чем. – Тебе что, пижамку надо погладить или одеяльце подоткнуть?  
– Кристофер, ты... – Зак выдержал драматическую паузу, – очарователен!  
После этого он, не церемонясь, сгреб Пайна ладонью за шею и, добавив немного, совсем немного усилия, швырнул на мягкий матрас.  
Пайн охнул и тут же попытался подняться, но обожженная рука оказалась ненадежным помощником. Он рухнул на спину, выругавшись сквозь зубы, признавая поражение.  
Зак развязал пояс халата, грациозно сбросил его на пол позади себя. Он очень давно этого не делал, почти забыл, как же сладко – предвкушать. Пайн жадно, но мельком глянул на него, потом зажмурился, выдохнул «блядь!» и откинул голову на подушку. Зак опустился над ним на четвереньки, сжимая коленями напряженные бедра, упираясь руками по обе стороны от лохматой светлой головы Криса. Он просто смотрел на зажмуренные глаза, считал короткие, сдерживаемые выдохи через нос.  
– Я держу слово, – прошептал он, склоняя голову, и тронул самым кончиком языка горячее ухо.  
– Да-да, – раздраженно отозвался Пайн, стиснув зубы, как будто боялся, что если откроет рот, то в него попадет что-то, что попадать туда не должно. – Ты же у нас джентльмен ебаный и все такое, я помню.  
– О, такой грязный рот, – улыбнулся Зак. Он поднял руку и прикоснулся пальцами к пухлым, горячим губам. Вопреки его домыслам, рот открылся тут же, впуская и позволяя ощутить горячие облачка выдыхаемого воздуха, влажную внутреннюю поверхность беззащитной кожи. Зак почувствовал, как член дернулся, наливаясь кровью, угрожая испортить самую важную часть – ожидание.  
Он сел рядом с Пайном и стал медленно расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Раздвинул в стороны полы куртки, потом рубашки, задрал нижнюю белую футболку до самых подмышек. Ловко разделался с пряжкой простого кожаного ремня, мягкого и лоснящегося с внутренней стороны от частой носки, расстегнул болт на джинсах Пайна, потом еще один, и еще, и еще…  
– С молнией, конечно, проще, но мне нравятся пуговицы, – заметил он.  
Крис не шевелился, но дыхание его участилось. Зак развел в стороны ширинку с большей силой, чем хотел, крепкий джинсовый шов чуть слышно треснул, и Пайн издал первый звук: удивленное хриплое «ах». Зак приспустил резинку трусов, пряча ее в джинсы, под яйца Крису, обнажая его мягкий член.  
– Я знал, что оно того стоило, – шепнул Зак, оглядывая свою работу. Пайн, который лежал  
смирно, раскинув руки в стороны, напряженно прижимаясь спиной к матрасу, выглядел как развернутый подарок – покрытая редкими светлыми волосками грудь, розовые соски, плоский, подрагивающий живот, темная ямка пупка, дорожка волос, ведущая к пушистым  
кудряшкам в паху, и крупный обрезанный член с аккуратной головкой. Куинто склонился над ним и прикусил мягкий бок.  
– Если ты собрался меня жрать, – начал было Крис, но Зак заткнул его двумя пальцами между губ и принялся вылизывать кожу, как ему и хотелось с самой первой встречи.  
Он исследовал языком живот, макнул кончик в пупок и лизнул до груди, лениво потрахивая пальцами рот Криса. Тот сжимал зубы и иногда касался языком, осторожно,  
как будто ничего еще не решил.  
– Ты играешь нечестно, – Зак вобрал губами левый сосок, пробуя на вкус, а потом сильно прикусил. Крис взвился над кроватью, глухо вскрикнув.  
– А ты честно?  
Пайн запустил руку Заку в волосы, сжал их в кулаке, а потом с силой надавил на затылок, опуская его голову ниже, утыкая носом себе в пах.  
Зак улыбнулся и втянул его запах носом, жмурясь от удовольствия.  
– Я не собираюсь терпеть все эти игрища, – сообщил Крис, не ослабляя хватку. – Все эти массажи с маслом и прочую поебень, ясно?  
– Предельно, – усмехнулся Зак. – Знаешь, что мне согревает сердце?  
– Не знаю, и мне на это преимущественно плевать, – Пайн пытался вывернуться из куртки и рубашки.  
– Ты запомнил. Все, что я говорил, Кристофер…  
С этим Зак взял в рот его член, целиком, прижимая еще податливую плоть языком к небу, ощущая вкус пота этого дня, вкус Криса, тяжелый, соленый. Он подразнил гладкую кожу головки зубами и почувствовал, как Пайн наливается внутри его рта. Зак выпустил изо рта уже полностью стоящий член, вытер мокрые от слюны губы ладонью и сказал:  
– Кристофер, не отказывай мне только в одном. Покричи для меня, ладно?  
Пайн приподнялся на кровати, стянул через голову футболку, вцепился Заку в затылок, притягивая в поцелуй:  
– Ага, обязательно.  
Крис целовался со злостью, наказывая Зака укусами, тараня его рот языком. Зак позволил ему поиграть немного, чувствуя, что Пайн сдирает с себя штаны, пытается стащить их со своей круглой соблазнительной задницы одной рукой.  
– Позволь мне помочь, – вежливо попросил Зак, грубо переворачивая Криса лицом в подушку, нажимая ему на лопатки, чтобы не дергался.  
– Твою мать! – пробормотал Крис, пытаясь вывернуться.  
– Замолчи, – рыкнул Зак, спуская джинсы вместе с трусами к коленям Пайна. Потом склонился и укусил его за ягодицу.  
Крис вскрикнул и снова попытался перевернуться, но Зак шлепнул по второй, и он замер.  
– Что, блядь, с тобой не так? Зубы!  
– Кристофер, это не я – просто твоя задница, боже, – Зак любовно погладил бархатистую кожу. – Она создана для этого. Скольким ты оказывал честь?  
Пайн засмеялся в подушку:  
– Честь! Ты можешь просто трахнуть меня? Перестань нести эту чушь!  
Крис подтянул колени повыше, вдруг бесстыдно выставляясь, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
– Давай, окажи мне честь побыстрее это закончить, – выдохнул он, складывая руки под щекой.  
Это немного поколебало контроль Зака, но он быстро его вернул, скользнул ладонью между ногами Криса, осторожно сжал тяжелые яички, а потом двинулся выше, ребром ладони надавливая по горячей влажной ложбинке между ягодицами, жадно наблюдая за тем, как напряглись мышцы на спине Пайна, заставляя его прогнуться еще сильнее, а потом выгнуться аркой обратно. Зак нащупал нервно сжимающийся вход и потер его двумя пальцами, упираясь колючим подбородком Крису в поясницу. Он поцеловал его там, потом поднялся выше, чмокнул большое родимое пятно на левой стороне спины.  
– Куинто, я серьезно, – выдохнул Пайн.  
– Ш-ш-ш! – отозвался Зак и втерся щекой ему между ягодиц, заставив громко охнуть. Вход Криса легко поддался языку, мягко раскрывшись и трепеща жадными спазмами. Зак мурлыкнул, довольный реакцией, и, прикрыв глаза, принялся вылизывать, растягивая половинки в стороны, пробираясь глубже. Крис пыхтел в подушку, вздрагивал всем телом.  
– Да, Кристофер? – спросил Зак, поднимаясь на коленях, просовывая с усилием палец внутрь. Другой рукой он вытер мокрые губы. Его кожа впитала запах и вкус Криса.  
– Да-да, – ответил тот, поднимаясь на руки, оглядываясь через плечо. Зак довольно ухмыльнулся на покрасневшие искусанные губы, мутный лед взгляда, торчком стоящие волосы.  
– В этом любовном гнездышке наверняка есть то, что нам нужно? – он иронично вскинул бровь.  
Крис рассеянно кивнул, и Зак согнул палец внутри него, заставив вскрикнуть.  
– Сука! – простонал Пайн. – Верхний ящик комода, и я никуда не пойду.  
Куинто пожал плечами – мол, как хочешь. По щелчку пальцев его свободной руки верхний ящик с грохотом, увлекая за собой салазки механизма, вылетел на середину комнаты, рухнул на пол, рассыпая содержимое. Еще одно еле заметное движение – и тюбик со смазкой упал рядом с бедром Криса.  
– Ну ты и клоун, – хмыкнул Пайн, пытаясь скрыть восхищение и капельку неподдельного ужаса от этой демонстрации силы. Зак в ответ ласково погладил его простату, заставляя запрокинуть голову, вызывая отчаянное желание прикоснуться к члену. А потом стимуляция вдруг прекратилась, на секунду исчезло горячее прикосновение бедра к бедру. Куинто сгреб ладонью взмокший затылок Криса, другой рукой подхватил под животом и перевернул его на спину, вышибая дыхание. Они встретились взглядами. Глаза Криса стали совершенно прозрачными от злости и возбуждения, и Зак почувствовал, как каждая мышца внизу живота напряглась, а потом расслабилась, посылая волны уютного наслаждения. У них могло бы получиться.  
У них все могло бы…  
Пайн, облизнув губы, не отпуская глаз Куинто, медленно развел ноги, погладил свои бедра, скользнул ниже и оставил руки под коленями, улыбаясь уголком губ – нагло, с вызовом, приглашающе. Зак склонился над ним и впился в губы. Его руки двигались будто сами по себе: он открыл тюбик, не заморачиваясь, выдавил почти все содержимое между ними, пачкая свой живот, яйца Криса. Пальцы соскальзывали в густом геле, и он воткнул в Пайна сразу два пальца, сглатывая его вскрик, сражаясь с языком. Он не растягивал его, не готовил, он просто трахал его пальцами, не отпуская рта, перекрывая кислород, заставляя дрожать, дергаться под собой. Пайн толкал его в плечи, пытаясь выбраться, дергал за волосы и жалобно выл в поцелуй. Но его никто не слышал, даже Зак за шумом бешеной крови в собственных ушах. Когда воздуха перестало хватать обоим, Зак отпустил Криса с сожалением, слизывая терпкий, богатый вкус крови. Пайн шумно вдыхал, всей грудью, глядя на Зака широко раскрытыми глазами. Куинто застал его врасплох и плавно толкнулся во все еще тесную дрожащую глубину до упора.  
– О-ох, Кристофер, – выдохнул он, оглаживая его лицо. Пайн закрыл глаза и откинул голову на подушку, выставляя беззащитное горло, крепко сжимая внутри его член. Его раскрытые в беззвучном стоне прокушенные губы были перепачканы кровью. – Мой Кристофер…  
Каждая морщинка на лице Криса разгладилась, и он начал отзываться на каждый толчок сначала сдавленными звуками, потом движениями навстречу. Зак толкался внутрь, практически не вытаскивая члена, просто вдалбливаясь глубже, как будто пытаясь что-то достать. Он скользнул пальцами в мокрые насквозь волосы Криса, приподнял его голову, надеясь увидеть, как блеснет под веками синева, но Пайн упорно глаз не открывал, а рот сжал в тонкую линию.  
– Давай же, – ободрил его Зак, оглаживая рукой лицо, – давай, покричи для меня…  
Если бы он тоже закрыл глаза, то мог бы представить, что Пайн будет кричать так же, когда он вскроет ему череп. Материться во все горло, не сдерживаясь – весьма однообразно, без выдумки, куда им в полиции до филологических вывертов – но срываясь в удивительной красоты хриплый стон. Прокусывая и без того раскровавленную губу. Обнимая Зака изнутри – обжимая его член своим телом, своим теплом, своей жизнью.  
И это было хорошо.  
Пайн сорвался на каком-то зверином рычании, вздрогнул и кончил. Веки его распахнулись, открывая широкие и почти прозрачные зрачки. Заку хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы последовать за ним. Потом он сполз с Криса – тот лежал без движения, и, судя по шуму его дыхания, уже начал засыпать, – лег рядом и уткнулся носом Пайну в шею – там, где под кожей билась голубая жилка.  
– Спокойной ночи, Кристофер, – прошептал Зак.  
По крайней мере, они оба смогут наконец выспаться. 

 

Крис проснулся от звонка телефона.  
Спал он так крепко (никаких кошмаров, только устойчивая, ровная темнота под веками), что полностью забыл, где находится, что за дом, чья постель, кто лежит рядом с ним, забросив тяжелую руку на Криса.  
И где он оставил вчера долбаный телефон.  
Крис протянул руку и поискал на тумбочке рядом с кроватью – но тут же застонал, когда руку – правую, обожженную вчера, прострелило болью. Пайн попытался спрятать голову под подушку, но тогда Зак – он спит с Заком, да, проклятый маньяк у него в кровати, и трахается Куинто как ненормальный, до сих пор все тело болит – пошевелился едва заметно, и телефон упал Крису на грудь.  
– Никакого телекинеза в моем доме, – пробормотал Крис, ткнул в экран не глядя и приложил трубку к уху. – Але.  
– Ты живой? – спросил Карл. – Ты вообще где, а, сука? Я к тебе домой приехал, уже дверь хотел ломать, а он дрыхнет!  
– Только попробуй.  
Зак заворочался рядом, потерся лицом о плечо – отросшая щетина царапала кожу.  
– Кто это? – сонным голосом поинтересовался Куинто.  
Крис едва не проснулся от такой наглости.  
– Кто это там у тебя? – эхом повторил Урбан. – Ты спишь с кем-то, а, Пайн?  
– Я в родительском доме, – Крис разлепил веки и уставился наверх – в окно еле-еле пробивался сизый рассвет, – и сплю, с кем хочу. У меня правда все нормально, Карл.  
– Да уж, я вижу, – в голосе у Карла отчетливо слышалось сомнение. – Тебе привезти что-нибудь? Эта развалюха хрен знает где за городом, что ты там жрать будешь? Как рука? Сильно болит? Может, тебя в больницу отвезти?  
– Отвали, Карл, – послал его Крис, нажал отбой и швырнул телефон на тумбочку.  
– Он беспокоится о тебе, – сказал Зак, переворачиваясь на бок и снова закидывая руку на Криса. – Это нормально. Он твой друг.  
– Заткнись и спи, – сообщил ему Крис. И практически почувствовал, что Куинто смотрит на него. – И не пялься.  
– Как скажешь. За мной уже выехали? – после паузы спросил тот.  
– Ага, конечно. Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я тебя вырублю.  
Зак был теплым, и сонным, и спокойным, и Крису нравилось, как тот обнимал его. Крис не глянул на часы, он не хотел знать, сколько сейчас времени, он не собирался ехать на работу, в больницу или еще куда-либо. Ему было и здесь неплохо.  
Он пытался зацепиться за эту странную, удивительную мысль, но сознание ускользало, Зак дышал размеренно, и ничего больше не имело значения.  
Во второй раз, когда Криса снова разбудил телефон, на улице окончательно рассвело.  
– Да! – рявкнул он в трубку.  
– Привет, красавчик, – мурлыкнула невыносимо бодрая Зои. – Буду в твоем загородном особняке через пятнадцать минут. Карл попросил купить тебе еды… ну и далеко же ты забрался!  
– Черт, – Крис кинул телефон на кучу одежды, выбрался из-под одеяла. Недовольно поморщившись, провел рукой по животу – засохшая сперма налипла хлопьями. Потом подхватил синий халат и отправился в душ, но на пороге спальни притормозил и повернулся к кровати. Зак по-хозяйски развалился в одеялах и жмурился на Криса.  
– Доброе утро.  
– А вот теперь за тобой точно выехали, – сообщил ему Крис и хлопнул дверью. 

 

По Зои можно было часы сверять. Звонок в старом доме был пронзительный и громкий, Крис совсем забыл этот звук.  
Он приоткрыл дверь и едва не столкнулся с Салданой.  
– Доброе утро! – она пихнула ему в руки огромный бумажный пакет. – Карл попросил тебе еды привезти, но я не знала, чего именно, поэтому купила всего понемножку. Как-нибудь приготовишь сам, я думаю… Удержишь? Как твоя рука? Парни передают привет!  
– Ага, – сказал Крис.  
Зои стояла на пороге. Наверное, ждала, когда он пригласит ее внутрь. Под пиджаком у нее топорщилась кобура – конечно, никто из них не ходит без оружия, всегда наготове. Крис забыл, где оставил свой пистолет. Хотя, зачем Куинто его пистолет, он убивает голыми руками… Кто быстрее, он или Зои, Зои или он, стоит ли дать ей понять, что у него в доме – сбежавший серийный убийца, попросить ее вызвать подкрепление, что-то сделать...  
– Куинто так и не нашли.  
Крис уставился на нее.  
– Куинто, – терпеливо повторила Салдана. – Тот маньяк, к которому ты ездил.  
– А. Точно. Может, зайдешь?..  
– Да нет, нет, – она помотала головой и начала спускаться со ступеней, – я сюда и так почти два часа добиралась, а мне еще нужно вернуться в офис. Урбан орет как резаный, вся бумажная работа на нем, посадил Антона на отчеты… но ты на больничном до конца недели, понял?  
Крис молчал.  
– Я надеюсь, что ты хорошенько отдохнешь со своей подружкой, ну, или кто там у тебя, – тактичная Зои. Как всегда чересчур тактичная. В отделе знают, что он спит с любым, кто попадется на пути, вне зависимости от пола.  
– Парень, – неизвестно зачем сообщил Крис, привалившись к косяку, – сегодня у меня парень.  
– Класс, – Зои уже даже не краснела – она бодро кивнула ему и скривилась. – Иди, отдыхай. А некоторым еще по пробкам тащиться. Кто придумал так далеко дома строить?..  
– Это дом моих родителей! – прокричал Крис ей вслед.  
Зои села в машину, завела мотор, махнула на прощание рукой и уехала. Шанс был упущен. Очень медленно, боясь спугнуть очарование момента, Крис попятился обратно в дом. Прикрыл за собой дверь, отнес пакет с едой на кухню. Куинто нигде не было видно – и Пайн мимоходом подумал, что тот уже свалил – в тот самый миг, когда Крис выбрался из кровати. Конечно, он должен был убежать, спрятаться, затаиться, как можно…  
Он остановился на пороге гостиной.  
Зак по-хозяйски сидел на диване, развалившись и вытянув длинные ноги. На нем была старая пайновская футболка и джинсы – если притвориться, можно представить, что темное пятно на колене – мазут, грязь, все, что угодно, только не засохшая кровь, в которой он измазался вчера. Когда Крис зашел, Куинто поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза – спокойно, чуть вопросительно. А потом ухмыльнулся.  
– Не расслабляйся, – буркнул Крис.  
– Да я и не думал. Может, повторим? – тот растянулся на диване и приглашающее похлопал рядом с собой. – Конечно, если ты больше никого пока не ждешь в гости…  
– Я жрать хочу, – сообщил ему Крис. – Обычные люди, знаешь ли, не могут существовать на крекерах и чужих мозгах!  
Зак поглядел на него, а потом серьезно сказал:  
– Кто тебе сказал, что ты обычный, Кристофер?

 

Готовил Пайн отвратительно. Тосты у него подгорели, а омлет наоборот был недожарен, яйца текли. Зак морщился, но ел – выбирать не приходилось. В кофе Пайн налил молока, но сахара не положил, Заку пришлось самому искать сахарницу.  
– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь, я никак не пойму. Лучшего места спрятаться не нашел? Я тебя пристрелю, Куинто, честное слово, еще ко мне полезешь – точно пристрелю!  
К тому же, Пайна как прорвало во время еды – болтал не затыкаясь.  
– Я не собираюсь тебя прикрывать, – Крис потянулся, чтобы поставить пустую тарелку в раковину правой рукой и скривился от боли.  
– У тебя здесь есть аптечка, – сказал Зак, который нашел в ванной довольно обширный запас презервативов, антидепрессантов и одноразовых зубных щеток, пока искал бритву. – Я могу перевязать руку.  
– Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, – выплюнул Пайн. Казалось, что после еды его настроение не улучшилось, а наоборот, стало еще хуже. Может, он просто не выспался. – Скольких ты убил вчера?  
Ах, вот так вот. Зак помешал кофе, облизал ложку и аккуратно положил ее на стол.  
– Ты можешь спросить своих друзей – федеральных агентов.  
– А ты можешь не выебываться и просто назвать число.  
Зак вздохнул:  
– По моим подсчетам – двоих точно. Водителю сломал руку. Парочку охранников швырнул в стену. Плюс-минус еще те, которые были в полицейской машине.  
Пайн хотел сказать что-то, даже рот открыл, но потом передумал.  
– Спрашивай, – подтолкнул его Зак, отпивая кофе.  
Пауза затянулась.  
– Почему ты пришел ко мне? – наконец подал голос Крис. – Почему ты сказал, что я особенный?  
– Ну, у твоей сестры были способности, – Зак криво улыбнулся ему. Впервые за долгое время Темный Пассажир среагировал – после вчерашнего праздника он крепко спал, убаюканный очередной дозой реальной жизни.  
– У меня нет ничего этого, – Пайн был практически в ужасе от такого предположения. Его светлые глаза в шоке распахнулись, он потряс головой – похоже, эта мысль являлась ему в кошмарах не один раз. – Я ничего не могу, никаких этих ваших штучек!  
– Но ты первый пришел ко мне, – мягко сказал Зак. – Ты был заинтересован в том, что я тебе скажу. Ты нуждался в помощи и был готов признать, что найдешь ее у меня. А теперь ты спрашиваешь, почему я здесь, – он развел руками, показывая на стол, за которым они сидели, на кухню, на весь дом. – Мы просто нашли друг друга. Такое случается, Кристофер.  
– Иди на хуй, – Пайн резко отодвинул стул, поднялся, перехватил чашку левой рукой и ушел. Правда, недалеко, в гостиную, Зак услышал, как скрипнул диван под его весом.  
Куинто улыбнулся своим мыслям, неторопливо допил кофе и пошел к Крису. Тот сидел, мрачно уставившись в телевизор, по которому – Зак мельком скользнул глазами по экрану – рассказывали подробности его вчерашнего побега.  
– Убедился, что я не соврал? – Зак сел рядом с Крисом. – Только два человека убиты.  
– И еще семь ранены, – Пайн повернулся к нему, – ты считаешь, что заслужил награду? Что я должен поблагодарить тебя от имени всех граждан Соединенных Штатов за то, что ты не убил и не покалечил больше? Ты так гордишься собой, будто совершил долбаный подвиг!  
– Точно, – кивнул Зак, положил руку ему на лицо, привлекая к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но Крис резко отстранился:  
– Почему мозги? Что в них такого особенного?  
– Там все тайны, – прошептал Зак, почти касаясь губами его уха. – Все секреты. Все грязные мысли, все надежды, все чувства. Ты думаешь, что любил свою сестру всем сердцем? Ты любил ее мозгом. Ты ненавидел того, кто изнасиловал ее – своим мозгом. Любовь, ненависть, страх, влечение – все это химические реакции твоего мозга. Вот это, – он расстегнул джинсы Криса и обхватил его отвердевший член рукой, – тоже химическая реакция. Когда я целую тебя, – он нашел губами губы Криса и медленно проделал то, о чем говорил, – когда я трогаю тебя, когда я занимаюсь с тобой сексом, в твоем теле происходит химическая реакция. Память о ней записывается в нейронах мозга, остается с тобой навсегда. Моя способность, – он провел по члену Криса, тронул большим пальцем чувствительную головку, – заключается в том, что я могу считывать информацию о человеке по нескольким клеткам его мозга, – он лизнул Пайна в ухо, провел языком по виску, одновременно продолжая двигать рукой. – Проблема лишь в том, – Крис дышал шумно и часто, смотрел прямо перед собой, кусая губы, и это было восхитительно, – что обычно проникновение в черепную коробку сопровождается смертью. Возможно, мне следовало пойти учиться на хирурга…  
Пайн вздрогнул, скривился, поддал бедрами вверх, в теплоту и тесноту его руки. Зак размазал выступившую смазку по всей длине его члена и снова лизнул Криса в ухо, прикусил мочку, наслаждаясь сбитым дыханием, чувствуя, как все тело Пайна вибрирует, точно натянутая струна.  
– Так почему? – прохрипел тот. – Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Зак длинно выдохнул ему в волосы:  
– Только так я чувствую себя живым. В чужих головах… в чужих химических реакциях… я могу прожить чужую жизнь за мгновение, почувствовать все взлеты и падения, первый шаг, первый поцелуй, первое разочарование, всю ненависть и всю любовь…  
Пайн все-таки повернулся к нему, ухватил за плечо, будто пытаясь удержать равновесие. Будто они падали куда-то, а не сидели на диване.  
– Ты же знал все это, – Зак снова поцеловал его, обхватывая другой рукой его лицо, – Кристофер, ты читал мое дело, ты был в курсе…  
– Почему?!!  
Зак отпустил его член и скользнул пальцами ниже, под яички, находя смягченное после прошлой ночи отверстие. Пайн уже практически лежал на нем, цеплялся руками, подкидывал бедра вверх.  
Но все еще хотел ответов.  
– Какого хрена ты делаешь все это?!  
– Потому что иначе я ничего не чувствую, – сказал Зак, глядя ему в глаза, чтобы не пропустить ни одной реакции. – Ничего вокруг нет. Меня нет. Никогда не было и не будет. Это как инстинкт, первое желание мыслящего существа – быть…  
Зрачки у Пайна расширились. Он как-то дернул губами – странный, почти неуловимый жест, – и сжался, тесно обхватывая пальцы Зака. Его сперма брызнула между ними, заливая футболки, джинсы, пачкая диван.  
– Ты должен был убить меня, пока у тебя был шанс, – сказал Зак, вытаскивая руку из пайновских джинсов.  
– Точно, – выдохнул тот через несколько секунд. Глаза он закрыл. Слипшиеся от пота ресницы стрелами лежали на веках. Зак поцеловал их – а потом еще раз поцеловал Криса в губы, в скулы, в кончик носа, в нежное местечко на виске.  
– Все это ерунда, – поцелуй совсем невесомый, – не думай об этом, – прикосновение, точно крылья бабочки, – не сейчас, – целовать его, целовать снова и снова, – просто ни о чем не думай.

 

Крис проснулся – легко и быстро, будто вынырнул на поверхность из теплой воды. Он не помнил, как заснул на диване. Не помнил, как Зак вытер его полотенцем и принес плед. Телевизор все еще работал – но звук был приглушен, и теперь вместо новостей о побеге Куинто на экране мелькали кадры освобождения заложницы и триумфальной победы над убийцей. Мститель Четвертого февраля, как журналисты уже окрестили его.  
– Зак? – хрипло позвал Крис, усаживаясь и откидывая плед. Он сходил на кухню, попил воды, потом вернулся в гостиную, покружил по дому, заглянул в спальню, в ванную. – Закари?! – проорал он.  
А потом увидел приоткрытую дверь на лестницу – и поднялся на чердак, сжимая в правой руке пистолет.  
Куинто сидел на полу, спиной ко входу, и не пошевелился, когда Крис подошел ближе. Фотографии лежали повсюду: раскрытые фотоальбомы, стопки старых полароидных карточек, черно-белые снимки – распотрошенные коробки стояли рядом.  
– Это мои вещи, – осипшим от гнева голосом сказал Крис. – Какого хера ты рылся в моих вещах?  
– Хотел посмотреть на нее, – спокойно отозвался Зак и погладил кончиками пальцев лицо Рэйчел на фотографии. Она улыбалась. Смеялась. Держала на руках маленького Криса. Стояла рядом с родителями. – Красивая. Как и ты, – Зак перехватил руку Криса, мягко отвел ее в сторону и притянул к себе Пайна, чтобы поцеловать. – Ты спал. Мне было скучно, и я не хотел тебя тревожить.  
Пайн не мог противиться ему. Куинто был как яд, который отравил его, как кислород, без которого вдруг стало невозможно дышать. Крис и злился на него, и одновременно понимал, что все его собственное прошлое внезапно подернулось туманом. Стало болеть не так сильно, как раньше, перестало тлеть внутри. Куинто вопросами и разговорами вытащил из него историю, заставил прожить заново – и пережить. Сделать то, что прежде не удавалось никому.  
Крис обнаружил, что стоит там и смотрит на Зака вот уже почти минуту. Он отвел глаза, мотнул головой.  
– Не смей больше трогать мои вещи. И сложи все обратно. Почему ты меня не разбудил?  
– Ты выспался, – констатировал Куинто, с удовлетворением оглядывая его. Потом он встал с пола и потянул Криса вниз. – Пойдем. Я приготовлю обед.  
Крис и сам знал, что его кулинарные таланты оставляют желать лучшего. Обед, правда, скорее был ужином – они спали почти до полудня и потом еще немного – за окнами уже опять успело стемнеть.  
– Мне помочь? – спросил Крис, когда они зашли на кухню.  
У Зака как-то получалось незаметно управлять им – незаметно и ненавязчиво, так, что Пайну самому приятно было. Правда, не всегда. Куинто усадил его за обеденный стол, а сам повернулся к холодильнику и начал доставать оттуда продукты. Крис и не подозревал, что Зои столько всего привезла…  
– Помочь, – перед ним возник стакан с водой и пузырек с таблетками. – Выпей лекарство.  
– Класс, – Крис вытряхнул на ладонь таблетку и проглотил ее. – Надеюсь, что ты умеешь готовить, а не просто дурака валяешь на моей кухне!  
Зак покосился на него через плечо:  
– Фетучини у тебя нет. Придется обойтись спагетти.  
Крис понятия не имел, чем были эти самые фетучини, но против спагетти ничего не имел. Зачем к спагетти сковородка, он тоже не представлял. Крис откинулся на спинку стула и пару минут просто смотрел, как Куинто двигается – у того время от времени что-нибудь летало под руками, холодильник хлопал дверцей, а вилка подрагивала в воздухе. Чертов телекинез.  
– И когда это началось? – спросил Крис, глядя на закову задницу. Джинсы были явно на пару размеров больше, они спадали, и Зак время от времени поддегивал их рукой.  
– Что началось? – Куинто облил помидоры кипятком и аккуратно снял с них шкурку.  
– Твои способности. Когда ты почувствовал этот, ну… голод? Жажду? Не знаю, как это называется, – Крис покрутил в воздухе рукой, – твое вуду, когда оно началось? Сколько тебе было?  
Зак аккуратно нарезал помидор кубиками и молчал. Крис даже подумал, что так и не дождется ответа, но Куинто все-таки начал говорить.  
– Мои родители состояли в секте. Она называлась «Внутренний свет», – он смахнул нарезанные помидоры на сковородку и посолил воду, которая уже закипала. – Отец был настоящим фанатиком, а мать… в общем, она всегда сомневалась, что выбрала правильный путь, а потом родился я, и она начала сомневаться еще больше. Она была странной – что-то вроде хиппи-интеллектуалки с высшем образованием, ей хотелось приключений, и, в то же время, после нескольких лет жизни в грязи и с полным отсутствием электрического света, – он крутанул нож в руке и начал очищать луковицу, – она поняла, что не прочь вернуться к цивилизации. Духовного света ей было недостаточно. К тому же, организаторы секты явно что-то химичили с деньгами, моя мать об этом узнала и умудрилась связаться с полицией. Мне было тогда пять лет. Она собрала вещи, взяла меня за руку и вывела за ворота.  
Крис заслушался. Удивительно, но Куинто не изворачивался, не пытался увиливать – он вроде бы рассказывал все честно.  
– Это было ночью, она украла ключ и усыпила сторожа, чтобы выбраться.  
– В вашей секте все было серьезно, – фыркнул Крис.  
– Ага, – согласился Зак и помешал спагетти. – Ее обнаружили. Отец догнал ее и ударил всего один раз. Рука у него была тяжелая.  
Крис поморщился. История начала приобретать мрачную окраску, но он, впрочем, и ожидал чего-то подобного.  
– Он притащил нас обратно – ее и меня. Кричал, грозился, что убьет обоих. Мать лежала без сознания, так что, в основном, рассказывал он все это мне, – Зак высыпал на сковородку лук. – Потом избил меня и запер в сарае. Утром за мной пришли и сказали, что моя мать искупила свой грех, и теперь всех собирают на утреннее причастие, чтобы мы могли засвидетельствовать ее покаяние. Или что-то в этом духе, я не буду утомлять тебя подробностями.  
Что бы там ни было у него на сковородке, пахло оно соблазнительно. У Криса потекли слюнки, но одновременно с этим в животе все сжалось. Что-то было не так. Что-то было очень плохо.  
– Нас собрали в общем зале, – Зак помешал подливу деревянной лопаточкой – Пайн и не подозревал, что у него в хозяйстве такая есть, – и разнесли всем по кусочку сырого мяса на бумажной тарелке. Это было наше причастие в тот день – как ты понимаешь, вегетарианство у «Внутреннего света» уважением не пользовалось.  
Криса затошнило. Он хотел спросить, что было дальше, но боялся рот открыть. А Зак как нарочно возился со спагетти: сливал воду, раскладывал по тарелкам.  
– Мне достались ее мозги, – сказал Куинто. – Эти люди, они разрубили мою мать на кусочки и съели в качестве утренней трапезы, а мне достались ее мозги. Я положил их в рот и почувствовал ее. Это было так странно, ну, понимаешь, она была моей матерью – и кусочком мозга у меня на языке, мозг вообще очень нежный на вкус, как желе или сливочный сыр… Я прожевал их и проглотил. После у меня много всего было, но тот вкус я до сих пор помню – это, знаешь, как первый раз попробовать мороженое или шоколад. Вкус остается с тобой навсегда. Она была… ее мозг… мои вкусовые рецепторы просто взбунтовались.  
Крис сглатывал слюну – ужасно соленую и тягучую. Запах еды был невыносимым.  
– Наверное, я отключился тогда, сенсорная перегрузка и шок, – Зак полил спагетти подливой и поставил тарелку на стол перед Крисом. Потом наложил вторую для себя, не прекращая говорить, – мне было всего пять лет, и я не мог понять, что происходит, но после того первого раза, после того, как я прожил ее жизнь за считанные мгновения… – он задумчиво покачал головой и взял столовые приборы из ящика. – Наверное, тогда все и началось. Приятного аппетита, Кристофер.  
– Что случилось с ними? – хрипло спросил Крис после паузы.  
– «Внутренний свет»? – Зак аккуратно накрутил на вилку спагетти. – А, был большой скандал, их всех судили – оказывается, моя мать не была первой жертвой. Кого-то из организаторов посадили, о некоторых я позаботился лично, – он положил спагетти в рот и начал жевать. И только потом заметил лицо Криса. – Что? Ты сам попросил, чтобы я рассказал!  
– Да, попросил…  
– Прости, – без капли раскаяния в голове повинился Зак и снова потянулся к своей тарелке. Но остановился на полпути, отложил вилку и спокойно произнес. – Извини. Я сейчас приду.  
Он спокойно встал и вышел из кухни, а потом Крис услышал, как хлопнула дверь в туалет. Через мгновение раздались звуки рвоты – их невозможно спутать ни с чем другим.  
Кого-то из них сегодня должно было стошнить, отвлеченно подумал Крис. 

 

_Крису снилось море.  
Море людей, голосов, рук, оно захлестывало его волнами, накрывало с головой.  
Он не мог выбраться оттуда.  
Сам бы не смог._

– Мне нравятся твои глаза, – Зак лежал с ним рядом на кровати и гладил по лицу. Лоб, брови, скулы, переносица. Будто слепой, который никогда не видел мира. Будто пытался запомнить. Крис млел от его прикосновений, закрывал глаза, хотел целовать его снова и снова, хотел чувствовать его в себе, хотел трогать его и брать.  
– Ты мог бы остановиться.  
– Нет.  
– Ты мог бы попробовать что-то другое, заменить чем-то.  
– Нет.  
– Мы пойдем и вместе постараемся что-то сделать…  
Вот это «мы» стало последней каплей, а может быть «вместе», Крис почувствовал: Куинто поморщился и потянулся к его губам, заставляя Пайна замолчать.  
Вторая ночь была совсем другой. Простыни были те же, и подушки, и смятый тюбик со смазкой. Прикосновения были другими. Поцелуи, движения. Слова.  
– Нет, подожди, – Крис положил руку на грудь Заку, отталкивая его. – Я не могу тебя убить, ты знаешь это. Не могу вызвать полицию – приезжайте, я два дня укрываю беглого преступника, а теперь он мне надоел, заберите его! Я, блядь, так не могу!  
– Угу, – сказал Зак, притянул его за руку и лизнул в шею, щекотно и горячо, прихватил кожу губами, оставляя еще один засос. Вдобавок ко всем прочим.  
– Да стой ты, – Крис запустил руку в короткие волосы Куинто и отдернул его, как смог, пока пальцы не соскользнули. – Подожди. Что мы будем делать?  
Зак мгновение смотрел на него, а потом тихо фыркнул и отодвинулся, лег на спину.  
– То же, что и раньше. Ты будешь гоняться за убийцами с пистолетом с одной руке и жетоном в другой, пить свой ужасный кофе и спорить с Урбаном, – он покосился на Пайна и снова уставился в потолок, – нет, конечно, я не собираюсь убивать тебя, хотя, признаюсь, такая мысль была. Это комплимент, Кристофер. Честно. Ты не убил меня, потому что хотел услышать историю, я тоже. Ты показал мне Рэйчел, показал мне кусочек своей жизни. Что важнее, история или тот, кто ее расскажет?  
– Для тебя…– начал Крис, но остановился, когда увидел, что Зак помотал головой.  
– Не в этот раз.  
Это было так странно. Это было как признание, и Криса будто окатило волной тепла и любви. И еще – тревоги. Куинто – его ответственность. Он выпустил монстра. Он спит с монстром. Он привязан к монстру – какой-то злой иронией этого мира, своей жизни, их с Закари обеих жизней.  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался, – сказал Крис. – Я бы нашел что-то, что-то придумал…  
– Но у тебя нет способностей, как у Рэйчел, – пустой стакан завис в воздухе над ладонью Зака и теперь медленно крутился по часовой стрелке. – Так ведь? Я не говорю, что ты чем-то хуже, чем-то лучше, ты другой, и ты не сможешь понять – просто потому, что твой мозг не такой, как у нас. И я тоже не смогу понять тебя.  
Крис сжал зубы.  
– Все бесполезно, – легко и как-то весело сказал Куинто. – Я могу попросить тебя об одной вещи?  
В темноте спальни, пропитанной запахом секса, в ленивой неге этих внезапных, сумасшедших каникул, обещать было слишком просто.  
– Да, конечно.  
– Отпусти меня, – Зак отправил куда-то стакан движением пальцев, перекатился по кровати, прижимая Криса тяжестью своего тела, приподнялся над ним, опираясь на локти. – Я уеду далеко, ты обо мне никогда не услышишь, даже знать не будешь, что я существую, – прошептал он, глядя Крису в глаза. – Буду сидеть тихо-тихо, я клянусь тебе, я обещаю, не буду привлекать к себе внимания, не буду шевелиться. Никто не найдет меня, никто никогда не узнает. Пожалуйста, Кристофер.  
– Меня зовут Крис, – после паузы отозвался Пайн. – И ты будешь убивать.  
Зак вздохнул над ним – Крис ощутил всем телом – и продолжал молча смотреть вниз.  
– И чем тогда, – Крис положил руки ему на плечи, скользнул по мышцам к шее, сжимая, наваливаясь, заставляя уступить – и вот, спустя пару секунд уже он оказался сверху, а Зак лежал под ним – чем тогда я лучше тебя? Или чем хуже? Я становлюсь в один ряд с такими как ты, Закари.  
Губы у Куинто медленно растянулись в улыбке, обнажая белые зубы:  
– Не-а. Ты становишься живым.  
Он потянулся вверх и поцеловал Криса.  
– Я тебя не отпускаю, – прошептал Крис в поцелуй, прямо в его губы, – не отпускаю, и думать не смей, Куинто, я клянусь, если ты попробуешь сбежать, я пристрелю тебя, если ты убьешь кого-то…  
Он цеплялся за него руками и ногами, впивался ногтями в кожу, оставлял укусы.  
Но все было бесполезно.  
Утром Крис проснулся в пустой кровати, на этот раз уже зная точно – как все монстры, Куинто исчез перед рассветом. Как будто его и не было никогда. Это было мучительно и легко, противоречивость ощущений раздирала на части.  
Крису не хотелось вставать. Но он должен был убедиться.  
Он сполз с кровати, накинул халат и поплелся в кухню. На столе белела записка – от одного только вида этого белого прямоугольника Крис закатил глаза. Не мог просто так свалить, нет, обязательно нужно устроить целое представление!  
Там была всего одна строчка, и Крис фыркнул в голос, когда прочитал.  
– Ах ты ж гадина, – он плюхнулся на стул и прочитал еще раз, а потом еще, но так и не понял, что Куинто хотел этим сказать.  
«Буду смотреть на голубей и думать о тебе».  
Рисковые – те, которые летают опасно быстро, ныряют опасно низко, поднимаются опасно высоко.  
Рисковые – самые живые.  
Кажется, Крис начал понимать всю эту ерунду.

 

**Часть третья  
Совсем мертвые вещи**

– Я пойду туда.  
Карл что-то говорил, его губы шевелились, но Пайн не слышал, не мог разобрать слов.  
Во всем, что случилось, виноват он. Кровь невинных людей – на его руках. Он мог бы прекратить это безумие, но испугался неизвестно чего. Струсил.  
– Да пойми же ты, Крис, это самоубийство! – бушевал Урбан. – Ему только это и нужно! Он убьет тебя!.. Ты меня слышишь, Крис?..  
Пайн застегивал жилет, подворачивал рукава рубашки, все это – медитативно, не видя ничего вокруг. Его пистолет остался в трейлере, он не может взять с собой оружие, не может ни с кем посоветоваться, ни с кем поговорить…  
– Я не вооружен! – проорал он, вскидывая обе руки вверх и подходя к дому.  
Карл выругался у него за спиной и нырнул за ближайшую машину.  
– У меня нет оружия, и я вхожу в здание!  
Лестница скрипела. Пайн заметил, что ступеней было три, одна – почти вровень с землей. Бессмысленно.  
– Я вхожу, Зак! – прокричал он, открывая дверь.

_Что ты знаешь о голубях, Кристофер?  
Он все думал о той фразе, повторял ее про себя снова и снова, но так и не понял, что это означало. Карл советовал ему не заморачиваться на фигне – мало ли всякой чертовщины в голове у психа, но Крис нет-нет и вспоминал их последнюю встречу с Куинто. Точнее, он верил, что та была – последняя. Но не сложилось.  
– А ты рисковый голубь, Крис Пайн, – руки Зака у него на лице. В волосах. Пальцы нежно гладят шею. – Не каждый бы смог.  
– Я просто хотел, чтобы она замолчала.  
Рядом с Заком всегда было тихо._

Голуби хлопали крыльями, когда он пришел в себя. Затылок болел, нижняя губа была рассечена. Пайн попытался двинуть руками и понял, что они прикованы к трубе наручниками. Склад был грязный и темный, сквозь дырявую крышу пробивались редкие лучи солнца, и пыль на свету кружилась, точно крошечные искрящиеся торнадо.  
– Хочешь пить? – тень надвинулась на него и поднесла ко рту бутылку с водой. Вода была чистая, а вот рука, которая ее держала – в крови. Пайн поднял взгляд выше, часто моргая и пытаясь приспособиться к полумраку. Увидел заляпанные кровью манжеты, черную куртку, открытые в улыбке зубы.  
– Зачем ты начал опять? – вышло хрипло и как-то полузадушено.  
– Пей, – Куинто подтолкнул бутылку, и Пайн обхватил губами горлышко, сделал несколько больших глотков. Потом Зак отодвинулся и закрутил пробку, продолжая смотреть на Криса. И улыбаться – как-то криво, нерешительно, будто это не он, а Пайн засел в старом складе, убил двух человек, поковырялся у них в мозгах, а теперь Куинто понятия не имеет, что с ним делать.  
– Почему ты опять? – Пайн отдышался немного и мотнул головой на окровавленные руки. – Зак, я думал, что мы обо всем договорились, что…  
Куинто наклонился к нему и поцеловал в губы, заставляя заткнуться. 

_Зак всегда целовался странно – напор такой, что дыхание перехватывает, а касание ласковое. Точно прежде, чем целовать, он останавливается у невидимой стены и ждет – буквально долю секунды, один миг – что Крис его оттолкнет, отстранится.  
– Что в мозгах?  
Они с Куинто лежали на кровати, в темноте, на сбившихся одеялах, и Крис снова пытался найти ответы.  
– Там все тайны, – Зак прошептал ему в ухо, – все секреты. Все грязные мысли, все надежды, все чувства. Ты думаешь, любит сердце? Любит мозг. Ненавидит мозг. Боится. Все это – серое вещество, химические реакции. Вот это, – он провел рукой у Криса по бедру, обхватил стоящий член у основания, – химическая реакция.  
Если бы Пайн убил Куинто еще тогда, то он бы спас два десятка человек. Пайн знал, кого обнимает, с кем занимается сексом, кому позволяет жить.  
Бессмысленная химическая реакция. _

– Они тебя так просто не выпустят.  
– Знаю, – согласился Зак. Его рука лежала между ног у Пайна, прямо на яйцах, сжимая их сквозь ткань костюмных брюк.  
– Место неудачное, – продолжал Крис, пристально глядя на Куинтовскую склоненную голову. – Тебя со всех сторон окружили.  
– Уже давно.  
– Ты идиот, – с досадой выдохнул Пайн. – И мне плевать, насколько высокий у тебя IQ, ты самый настоящий клинический идиот!  
Куинто испачкал ему штаны кровью – чужой, липкой. Будто не собирался его трогать, не подрочить хотел, а руки вытереть.  
– Если ты сдашься, я могу тебя вывести, – отчаянно произнес Крис и подергал наручники, проверяя на прочность железную трубу. – Я выведу, но потом не обессудь…  
– Я не могу остановиться, – сказал Куинто и взял в рот его член. Пайн взбрыкнул, выгибая спину, но Зак держал его крепко, навалившись на колени, не давая двинуться.  
– О господи, да не сейчас же! – простонал Пайн, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках. Его команда за стенами. Карл. Джон. Умница Зои. Все они ждут, волнуются, переживают. – Я не смогу тебе помочь, Зак!.. Они посадят тебя на электрический стул, потому что ты заслуживаешь этого!.. Ты убийца!..

_Стеклянная стена, которая их разделяла, иногда казалась Пайну такой хрупкой: надави – и рассыплется.  
– Все, о чем я мечтаю – камера с окном. Оно может быть небольшим, только чтобы видеть деревья, траву на газоне, просто кусочек неба.  
Крис сидел на полу и слушал: поначалу пытался записывать, включал диктофон на телефоне, делал какие-то пометки, но потом забывал обо всем.  
– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с этим делом, с этой чудной историей, над которой ты работаешь, сначала ты должен помочь мне, Кристофер, – Куинто, который валялся на полу в позе морской звезды, головой к стеклянной стене, согнул ногу в колене и покачал ей. Из-под пижамы торчала щиколотка, покрытая жесткими черными волосами. – Мы поможем друг другу, это будет правильно. Ты согласен, Крис Пайн?  
Нет, конечно, он не согласен.  
Слова лились потоком – исповедь, сеанс у психоаналитика, откровения, которыми делятся только по ночам с любимыми.  
– У тебя таких нет, не обманывайся, Пайн. Дальше.  
Он сжимал зубы и прижимался лбом к прохладной стене.  
– Кто ты такой, чтобы приказывать мне, Куинто? Кто ты, блядь, такой?.._

Когда Крис почувствовал, что оргазм уже близко, Зак как-то извернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо. Как будто хотел что-то сказать, или хотел, чтобы Пайн понял что-то очень важное, причину, по которой Зак убивает людей и вскрывает им черепа, что-то особенное. Крис сжал зубы, вцепился в ржавую трубу и кончил ему в рот – Куинто проглотил половину, половину вытер с подбородка рукавом и снова ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты знаешь, я всегда хотел узнать, что в твоей голове, Крис.  
Пайн мигнул раз, другой, пытаясь вернуть ясность зрения. Все тело еще было напряжено, волны удовольствия растекались от низа живота.  
– Ты меня убьешь?  
– Я бы очень хотел, – пробормотал Зак, обхватывая его лицо руками и снова целуя. На губах у него – соль и горечь, собственный вкус Криса, но Пайн даже не поморщился. Нет времени.  
Наручники звякнули, и Куинто отстранился, усаживаясь на пятки и серьезно глядя на Пайна.  
– Я бы очень, очень хотел убить тебя, Крис Пайн.  
– Это лучший комплимент, который я когда-либо слышал, – Крис ухватил его за запястье и крепко сжал, перехватывая наручники свободной рукой. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Что-нибудь, что…

_Когда Пайн пришел в первый раз, его одежда была мокрой от дождя. Волосы. Кожаная сумка, в которой он принес все материалы дела.  
– Кажется, я чувствую запах озона, – низкий, тягучий голос.  
Этот человек, он мог бы наброситься на Криса и вцепиться ему в горло, эффект был бы тот же, что и от белого полотенца в ящике. Аккуратно сложенного белого полотенца. Пайн нерешительно взял его и вытер лицо.  
– На улице идет дождь, правда? – монстр смотрел на него, склонив голову набок. У монстра были карие глаза, широкие брови и большой нос. Все, как на фото.  
Они не написали в досье, как он разговаривает. Не объяснили, как прикасается пальцами – обводит губы Криса, ласкает скулы. Как целует. Не зафиксировали в официальных отчетах, как он трахается. Как прикусывает сигарету, как щурится поверх очков. Как убивает…_

Рация в руках у Карла ожила, и спокойный голос сообщил:  
– Можете заходить. 

_– Ты обещал, мы поможем друг другу, это будет правильно… так ведь?.._

 

**Часть четвертая  
Пожизненное**

– Чешется, – Закари Куинто, также известный под именем Потрошитель, а также Эта Тварь, Безжалостный Убийца, Пайновский Карманный Монстр и Моя Любимая Мозгожорка (последнее – не для публичного использования) сидит на тумбочке рядом с кофеваркой, и, закатав рукав, царапает руку.  
Пайн, проходя мимо, мимоходом бьет его открытой ладонью:  
– Не трогай.  
– Но чешется же! – возмущается Зак.  
Ампула с ингибитором (новейшее изобретение, всего лишь шестой экспериментальный образец), зашитая под кожу пару часов назад, все еще не дает ему покоя. Одной ампулы хватает на месяц. Это уже вторая.  
Пайн не собирается останавливаться.  
– Итак, что у нас есть на этого парня? Работаем, народ, Саймон, что ты там копаешься над отчетом? Он нужен был мне еще час назад! Зои, ты опросила свидетелей? Как это, они ничего не видели? Салдана, какого хера, они должны что-то помнить, отправляйся обратно и попробуй выжать из них хоть что-нибудь!  
– Кристофер, не кричи на подчиненных, – негромко изрекает Куинто.  
– Ты вообще замолчи! И слезь оттуда! – рычит на него Карл. – Крис! Скажи ему!  
– Ну что за детский сад, – не выдерживает Джон, – честное слово, вы как маленькие!  
– Ты умный мальчик, Чо, ты мне нравишься, – говорит Зак, и Джон сразу бледнеет.  
– Тихо! – Крис поднимает руки вверх, привлекая всеобщее внимание. – Замолчите все!  
Они умолкают на какое-то время, Крис раздает инструкции. Зои поднимает руку – как на уроке в школе, и, стрельнув глазами в Куинто, коротко докладывает о свидетелях. Антон нервничает уже чуть меньше, чем раньше – значит, сработается, останется с ними. Пегг приносит отчет. Карл наливает кофе и бурчит на Закари.  
– Куда мне сесть? У меня нет стола! Даже кресла своего нет!  
– У хэндлера своего спроси, пусть он скажет, куда тебе сесть…  
Зак и Крис обмениваются взглядами.  
Поехали домой, беззвучно просит Зак. Половина одиннадцатого, они все здесь устали как собаки, и Крис сдается, кивает ему, сдергивает свой пиджак со спинки кресла.  
– Народ. Мы поехали.  
– До завтра! – радостно прощается Куинто и утаскивает Криса прочь.  
По пути в городскую квартиру Пайна, они оба молчат – слишком вымотались за день.  
– Прекрати их пугать, – в конце концов говорит Крис. – Сколько можно, тебе самому не надоело?  
Зак ухмыляется, смотрит на него из-под отросшей челки:  
– Ты сам знал, на что шел. Можешь сдать меня обратно, если передумал.  
– Ну уж нет! – громко отвечает Крис. – Ты слышал, что постановил суд, пожизненное – значит пожизненное! Ты застрял со мной, Куинто, так что будь добр, прекрати пугать моих друзей!  
– Ладно, – соглашается Зак и добавляет совсем тихо. – Я не ошибся насчет твоей способности.  
Крис хочет спросить, но потом понимает, что это бесполезно: спрашивать ответы у Зака – все равно, что спрашивать дорогу у Чеширского Кота. Он согласился на это, поставил подписи на целой пачке юридических документов и получил в свое распоряжение монстра. Все, как он хотел.  
И он ни капли не жалеет об этом.  
Все так, как должно быть.  
Живые вещи должны оставаться живыми.  
– Чешется, – говорит Зак, морщится и трет руку.  
– Потерпишь, – отвечает ему Крис.  
Фотография Рэйчел по-прежнему стоит у него на столе. Еще больше фотографий есть в доме – они с Заком приезжают туда на выходные, заказывают пиццу, смотрят старые фильмы, разговаривают и занимаются сексом.  
Иногда они просто валяются на заднем дворе и смотрят на голубей, которые кувыркаются в небе.

 

Конец


End file.
